Finding Answers
by Taketa
Summary: Karin is fed up with her family. This is the only way she will be able to get the answers she needs, and some of those answers come from the most unlikely of sources. Will Toushirou be able to hold her together until the end of her journey and will her father finally tell all of his secrets. Rated M for Language/Violence/Adult themes in later chapters.
1. Frustration

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. T_T

A/N This story takes place after the final arc. However nobody dies in my version of the final arc, Ichigo wins and the world is saved from the hated undead Quincy. 3 Byakuya. This is my first fan fiction so please R&R. If you want to flame go ahead, but at least throw in some constructive criticism while your at it. Oh and don't worry the chapter get longer later on.

1. Frustration

KARIN POV

I knocked on my brothers door for the third time this week. "Come in Karin." Ichigo says.

I forced a smile and said, "Hey Ichi-nii, you got a minute?"

"Only if it has nothing to do with ghosts, death gods, or my disappearing." He growled.

'Damn, this isn't gonna go well' I thought. "C'mon Ichi-nii, I just want some simple answers. You don't have to tell me everything that's been going on. I just wanna know-"

"No Karin!", He shouted. "This is just your imagination running wild. Let it be. Now I need to finish my homework. You know these college assignments are hard on me." Karin glanced over at the papers on her brothers desk. Seeing the words, hollows, arancar, and pluses saved, in the margin she was willing to bet every penny she had ever saved that those papers had nothing to do with college.

Sigh. "Ichi-nii, between you and Otou-san I feel like I don't belong in this family anymore." I shut the door to his room. I was getting tired of this whole situation. It's been a trial for not only me but my sister Yuzu as well. She knows things are happening around her, but she can't see things like I can. I swore that after Okaa-san died, I was going to be a pillar of strength for this family, but lately it feels like I've only been getting in the way. Even though I've seen Ichigo change into a shinigami, and I can sense Otou-san has a spiritual strength to him. I can't seem to get either one to explain anything.

"That's it, I've had it with all of you!" I shouted, grabbed my school bag, and stomped outside slamming the front door.

This has been going on for months, even years now. I argue, I get frustrated, and I leave. So far it hasn't changed. I am Kurosaki Karin, 16 years old, I can see spirits, and my family thinks I'm stupid...Well that is going to change tonight. Either I am going to get the answers I want or I'm never going back to that stupid house. "Sorry Yuzu, I will come back as soon as I can. I will let you know what's up when I find out for myself." I whispered, seeing the light still on in our room. Then turned and walked away.

I wandered over to the nearby park and sat down on the swing. The sun was setting, and the vibrant colors brought back memories. Upon entering junior high and high school after that, I found out that there were no girls' soccer teams. I wasn't about to be a trophy girl manager so I decided to join the kendo team and archery club instead. I still managed to hit the field on Sundays, but since my friends were able to join the school teams they rarely had the time to play with me. I found I was a natural at kendo. I had gone to the national championships my third year of junior high and placed third. The captain of Karakura High's kendo team found out I was enrolling after his last year and I was given the captain position two weeks prior to my first day of high school. The first day of kendo practice had gone about the way I had expected. I was shunned by my seniors and worshipped by my fellow freshman. It took about three hours to thoroughly beat my resolve into those that disrespected my position. So far so good. I loved going to the archery club, it was my time to unwind from kendo. A place of peace without the pressures of being the captain. I was actually pretty good at it too. It was now summer vacation of my first year in high school and a time for answers.

I stood up after the sun had completely set. The street lamps were flickering on one by one. I picked up my school bag and set out.

I found myself walking toward Urahara's Shoten. 'If anyone knows what's going on around here, it's definitely Urahara-san. I mean he sells me anti-spirit spray. He has to know something.' I thought to myself. That is where I am going to start.


	2. The Shopkeepers Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. T_T

2. The Shopkeepers Challenge

KARIN POV

It was around 5pm, when I rounded the corner on Urahara's Shoten. A small, old-fashioned, hole-in-the-wall candy store. Really? "No one in the world would actually believe that a legitimate business would hide itself this far down the alley." I mumbled.

A voice replied "I like the seclusion and so do my customers. Thank you very much Kurosaki-chan. Now how may I help you?" Urahara mused behind his fan.

Before I had a chance to reply, the door that was slightly ajar to allow Urahara to peak outside, opened a bit more. One of my only girlfriends, Ururu, peaked out with a smile on her face. "Karin. How are you?" she asked.

I smiled but groaned a reply. "Disappointed, hungry, and friggin' pissed off at my family. At this point I'm willing to do anything to solve this issue of mine." Ururu peered over at Urahara and noticed his face went from an amused smirk to a devilish grin.

Sighing, Ururu said "You know that's not really something you wanna say in front of the shopkeeper Karin."

"Nonsense! Come inside Kurosaki-chan. Let's sit down to a cup of tea and discuss your plight shall we?" Urahara said while gleefully retreating into his home.

Ururu just shrugged, "you are in trouble now Karin-chan." She waved me inside before shutting the door behind me. I followed the shopkeeper inside. As we closed in on a small room at the back of his shop, he turned around. I stiffened at his sudden stop, then he said, "Now Kurosaki-chan, how would you like your tea?" I let out a long breath I hadn't known I was holding in. Then I glared rather viscously back at him.

"Plain, thank you!" I gritted through my teeth while he was grinning at me. He knew exactly how intimidating he was. Bastard.

Leading me into a medium sized room with a small square table and four cushions. Urahara sat at the end farthest from the door. There was two ink paintings adorning the walls, a small lacquered table with a beautiful vase on top against one of the walls, and behind him was a set of doors which I surmised led out to the backyard or maybe an indoor garden. I took a moment to look more closely at the vase. It stood almost two feet tall, mostly consisting of the same monotone colors that the traditional ink paintings were in, except for the regal looking figure of a female who seemed to be dancing in the center. Her flowing kimono was painted in a stunning array of bright conflicting colors. Her skin was a dark brown and her hair was a deep violet. The whole thing was breathtaking.

I sat down opposite of the shopkeeper. I smiled at him and said, "that vase is really pretty." He nodded his head graciously. It was the first time Urahara ever seemed like a normal man. It almost had me fooled, but I could feel the same strong spiritual presence in him as my Otou-san, and what was more disturbing was that the cat who followed Urahara inside the room was similar as well. Definitely not a normal group of people, even his pets were...strange.

I was about to start demanding answers when the door behind me slid open and Tessai-san, the shopkeepers assistant, came in and set our tea on the table before leaving. I grabbed my cup taking a small sip, then placed it back on the table keeping my hands wrapped around the warmth.

"Ok, I've had it. I am so pissed off at my idiot brother for calling me a liar, and my secretive father for just ignoring me. I want some answers Urahara and I don't care how I get them." I then inhaled and started in again. " I know you know something, if not everything. So tell me what do I have to do to get you to tell me about the Shinigami, the hollows, and why Ichi-nii disappeared for long periods of time." I finished my demands then looked up to stare down my powerful opponent.

The shopkeeper snapped his fan shut and I could see the look of pure disappointment on his face. He sighed before saying, "Karin-chan, I am terribly sorry for the stupidity of your family. Incredibly sorry in fact."

"I hear a 'but' coming." I groaned.

"...however, I am not allowed to give you the answers you are looking for." He continued as I was about to interject. "As to your first inquiry, I am forbidden to speak of the Shinigami by a much more powerful group of people than you can imagine. Your second inquiry, is limited to the same consequences as the first if I tell you. The third I was told not to say anything by your family, and as sneaky and conniving as I may be, I always try to keep my word." His pitying smile was annoying, but I waited for him to finish his explanation.

"Now for the good news. There are six people in Karakura who are not under the same restrictions as I. Before you ask, yes your father and brother are two of them, but as you know they are unwilling to talk. As for the other four, while I cannot tell you exactly who they are, I can say that all of them are close to your family in one way or another." his smile went from pity to sinister in a matter of seconds. It's almost as if he's daring me to figure it out, or even challenging me to outsmart him. I Kurosaki Karin will take him on.

"I see. Well that's something. Thank you for your time Urahara-san. I will take you up on your challenge, and I will find these people. I just have a couple of questions before I start. " I said. Daring him to refuse me more answers.

"If I am able to, I will answer your questions."

I slowly tested the waters "First I am assuming that all Shinigami are going to be under those restrictions, correct?"

"You are correct."

Slipping in a bit farther I looked down to his lap "Second, is your cat also a Shinigami?" That's it. I knew something was up with that cat. I could feel its spiritual pressure building during the whole conversation, and the astounded look on the shopkeepers face put the nail in the coffin.

Urahara slowly recovered after hiding his face behind his fan once again. "Hmm." He pondered. "You are one sharp cookie Karin-chan, but before I answer I would like to know how you came across this conclusion of yours?"

I fumbled over the words I wanted to use, knowing that most of them weren't proper shinigami lingo. "You feel the same as Otou-san, your spirit power is almost like a heavy fog really low to the ground, like its hidden in the grass. I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to say it. Well Toshiro felt the same way, and his fuku-taicho too...hmm Matsumoto I think her name was." I put my head down in frustration.

"Well the cat's out of the bag. Pun thoroughly intended." He giggled. "Let's just leave that introduction for another time. Until you know more than just a feeling. Is there anything else you want to know before you leave?"

I sighed knowing that there was going to be a fifty-fifty chance of Urahara granting my request. "It's not a question so much as a request really. I'm not going to return home until I have all my questions answered. So I am asking that you refrain from telling my family that I was here or my possible whereabouts in the mean time. Please." I begged.

Urahara closed his fan once again. He looked at me with the most serious face I have ever seen him show. "I will refrain from telling them that you were her and where you may be going, however, if I feel that you are in over your head at any point. I will no longer keep it a secret. Is that understood?"

"Yes, and thank you." I said. After grabbing my school bag from the floor, I finished my tea, and excused myself.

OUTSIDE POV

"She really is a bright kid Yoruichi-san. She was the first person to see through your disguise." Urahara smiled like a proud father.

"Yes, and I believe that she caught on to your challenge right away and took you up on it without hesitation." The cat grumbled. "Isshin-san is going to be very upset with you if he finds out Kisuke-san."

Urahara laughed hard at the cat's words. "He will deserve it, he has betrayed the trust of his first born daughter. This will be a lesson in fatherhood for him. Hahahaha"

The cat pondered for a second. "So who do you think she will go to first?"

Urahara grinned."I would bet you a month's worth of Soul Society runs that she will go to Sado-kun's first. After all , she has had the pleasure of fighting alongside of him at least once."

Yoruichi the cat, leapt out of Urahara's lap. Stretching out her limbs, as she made her way to the doors behind the shopkeeper. " I will take you up on that bet Kisuke-san, I can't wait to see you try to sneak your way into the Soul Society without getting caught." With an outstretched paw she carefully opened the screen door and slipped out into the night.


	3. Even the best of plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. T_T

3. Even the best of plans...

KARIN POV

I left the Shoten a little after 7pm, feeling a bit let down, but at the same time invigorated. For the first time in years I'm gonna get some answers. Before I go any further, I need to find a place to stay tonight and gather my thoughts. "I know." I whispered. "Orihime is away in college, but she keeps the key to her apartment in the potted plant outside. I will stay there tonight."

I stopped by a convenience store on my way to Orihime's place, picking up some food and water. I also grabbed a few candles in case she had the electricity shut off while she was away. I reached her place a little after 8pm. It was dark enough now that I had trouble finding the key in the potted plant. After a few minutes of digging I found it and let myself inside.

I flipped the switch, and as I guessed the electricity was off. I walked further inside. I had been here once before, but still found myself fumbling over things while making my way to the living room. I opened the curtains to let in some of the street light. I went back to sit on the couch and placed the candles on the table. I carefully lit the candles and pulled out my school notebook and book light from my bag. I sat there in silence reviewing the earlier conversation with Urahara in my head.

What I know so far. The Shinigami are a group of people or organization. Urahara let that much slip out earlier. The Shinigami come here to combat the hollows. This much Toushirou told me. The Shinigami are "Stationed in the world of the living" Also mentioned by Toushirou a few years back.

I sat back for a minute before continuing. I was thinking about Toushiro. I miss him. I haven't seen him in almost 3 years. After a few minutes of reminiscing, I shook my head and mumbled "Damn I can't think about him right now." Back to the matter at hand. "Urahara had said there are six people in town that would be able to answer my questions." I spoke aloud.

"Ichi-nii feels powerful, but for some reason it's different from Otou-san and Urahara. He won't tell me shit."

"Otou-san seems to be spiritually the same as Urahara, the cat, Toushiro, and while Matsumoto felt similar not as strong. Toushiro was a captain. Does that mean that the others are captains as well? Arggh..sigh I'm over thinking this. Otou-san won't talk either. Let's move on. "

"Sado-san has to be one of them, he hangs out with Ichi-nii, and I've seen him fight hollows before. I can try and visit him tomorrow. It's a good start."

"Tatsuki maybe, she had always hung around Ichi-nii and Orihime. There is a good chance she knows something as well."

"Ishida-san hangs out with Ichi-nii too, but wait if I remember correctly he is studying overseas right now. Germany I believe. I've heard him talking to Rukia-chan before saying something about a 'Quincy'. Hmm...that word seems awfully familiar somehow. Like something I heard a long time ago. Well whatever, he's not here right now."

"hmm who could the other two people be, well maybe I can ask Sado-san tomorrow if he can't answer my questions." I set my notebook down on the table and blew out the candles. As I laid down on the couch, I wondered if I should call home and tell Yuzu what I'm doing. Not yet, maybe tomorrow I will.

I was drifting off with thoughts of Toushiro, the soccer game, and Haru Oba-san. I really miss him. I wonder what he's doing right now.

I woke with a start. I sensed it. That danger. The feeling of a hollow. Shit. It was close. Real close. I had managed to roll onto the floor right as the living room window was shattered by a giant claw. It was reaching in to find me. Lying on the floor between the couch and the table I tried to find an escape route. Shit I can't move. Then it found me. Damn this hollow was huge. I had no chance. I screamed out as he grabbed me and pulled me out of the apartment. Squeezing me so hard that I could no longer scream, or hell even breathe. Fuck I'm gonna die...right before I faded away I saw a bright blue...something ...fly past my face. For some reason dying smelled like cigarette smoke. Who knew.

OUTSIDE POV

A middle aged man with white hair and pair of intellectual looking glasses stepped out of his car. He adjusted his black suit and trench coat. He managed to pull off arrogance and sophistication all at the same time. He walked calmly down the street watching the damage unfold. He took another puff of his cigarette before stamping it out on the ground. Rolling up his sleeve to reveal a silver bracelet with a silver cross charm, he spoke a few words in German, then a bright white bow appeared in his hands. As the hollow was dragging the teenage girl to his mouth, fully intent on eating her, the stranger pulled back the bow string and released a blue arrow straight at the hollows head. The hollow screamed then disappeared without a trace. He walked a few more steps and reached out his arms to catch the falling girl.

Walking back to his car. He looked down at the girl who, after almost being a hollow snack, was lying in his arms. Her black hair came down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a pair of spandex sport shorts, and a red baseball jersey with white strips. She wasn't wearing any shoes on her feet, just a pair of white sport socks. He smirked. "If only my stupid son could have been more like you, maybe we would have gotten along better."

He opened the back seat door of his Benz and placed her inside. Closing the door he moved to the driver's side. He glanced over at the mess that was made by the hollow. Then got in his car and drove away.

A few minutes later, a tall man wearing black robes, scruffy orange hair, and giant sword on his back was observing the disaster at his friend's apartment. Looking for signs of survivors, even though no one should have been inside. He sees a familiar school bag and shoes. "Damn Karin was here, where is the hollow. Did she get away. I don't see her body. Fuck." He dashed back outside looking for any clues as to where she might have gone.

"I can't sense shit. I should head over to Urahara's maybe he can find her." Ichigo turned and shunpo'd away.

A few feet away a black cat was peering through the bushes. The smile on her face rivaled that of the Cheshire cat. "Get ready to get sneaky Kisuke-san, someone found her first." giggling Yoruichi made her way back to the Shoten to gloat.


	4. The Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. T_T

4. The Savior

KARIN POV

I woke up but I didn't open my eyes right away. I knew something wasn't right and I was taking things very slowly. Well I'm not dead, but I sure am in a hell of a lot of pain. I tried to turn on my side because sleeping on my back was uncomfortable, but the minute I moved an arm my whole body screamed in pain. I winced. This wasn't good. I started a mental check-up in my head. First the fingers and toes. Good they worked. Next the lower arms and legs. Something was wrong with my left ankle. Great, I won't be able to play soccer over summer vacation. Upper arms and legs.."Shit..left ankle feels sprained, left and right shoulders bruised if not fractured, and at least two ribs were broken...damn, I got fucked up by that hollow." I sighed and opened my eyes.

"That was a very astute result of self examination. I'm impressed little girl." a gruff male voice said from my right. I turned my head slowly to see who was speaking. He was a tall man around 40ish. His white hair and glasses fit his face which you could tell was frozen in a permanent almost scowl. He looked like a doctor. I know him or someone like him I thought. I wasn't familiar with him in a visual sense but in a spiritual sense I had met him before...more than once. When I closed my eyes and let my power reach over to him to get a better feel. I was immediately pushed back by a solid wall of his power. I gasped as it tried to suffocate me. Just as it felt as if I couldn't take it any longer and was gonna faint, It slowly receded, and I could breathe again. "That is not how one goes about introducing themselves to their savior." I opened my eyes again and looked over at him. His expression didn't change at all. Definitely a doctor, and not like my Otou-san. He was the hot shot city type of doctor or possibly a politician.

"Kurosaki.." I breathed slowly, "Kurosaki Karin, and you are?" Looking him in the eyes. He looked straight at me, then up and down, left and right, and finally settling back on my face. When it appeared he finally got his fill of me, He looked away.

"Tch, and here I thought I managed to rescue a normal person, but then again a normal person probably wouldn't have been getting eaten by a hollow." He sighed. His eye reverted back to the dictionary sized book in his hands. Then he closed the book, placed it on the table next to him, and stood up. He walked over to the edge of the bed looming over me. I continued to look him in the eyes. He lifted the blanket that was covering me and started fiddling with my bandages. For some reason I didn't feel uncomfortable at all being half naked in front of him. It felt like I was in a hospital. The first rule I learned from my Otou-san's clinic was that if you are a patient sit there and let the doctor or nurse do their job. If you don't, it only gets more painful. Finally he spoke. "You can call me Ishida, or Dr. Ryuken. Up to you really." He continued to adjust the bandages on my shoulders and chest.

"Ishida, hmm...Hehe, now I understand why Ishida-kun seems so stuck up." I laughed again, but abruptly stopped as the pain in my chest peaked with my chuckle.

"Ah, so you have met my prodigal son. I apologize if he has ever done anything to make you angry. He is a little cold. Like father like son, I suppose." He let out another sigh. He replaced the blanket over my chest and lifted the bottom of the blanket to check my ankle. "I will call Isshin to come pick up shortly, so just rest -"

"NO! Please don't. I don't want to see my Otou-san right now." Trying to sit up at the same time made my voice go up about five octaves. "Please, just leave my family out of this. They have been shutting me out and I can't face them at the moment. I want to find out what's going on around here, not be left in the dark." I was crying. Damn... damn, I don't cry.

Ryuken was laughing. This guy was laughing at me! What the fuck. Still laughing he placed three more pillows behind my back so I could stay mostly upright and relieve the pressure on my shoulders. I was just staring at him in disbelief.

He finished up with a chuckle and said, "Well...well. Isshin has finally showed his true colors to his children. I never thought I would see the day. Mister high and mighty ex-taicho Shinigami has finally let loose his happy-go-lucky facade, and displayed his dark side so to speak. That man has always loved his secrets and hidden plots." He returned to chuckling. Earlier his stone face was locked in a scowl, now it was positively gleeful. He was downright creepy.

Then it hit me. Ex-taicho? So my Otou-san was a captain. It all made sense now, how both Ichi-nii and I could see ghosts. Great it was in the blood. "Well I do try my hardest to piss him off on occasion so maybe I can help you out." he finished with a smile.

"So, I take it you and my Otou-san are not friends?" I inquired defensively.

"Friends, no. Acquaintances in an eternal battle. Yes. Since you did not inquire as to what a Shinigami was, I can assume you know that much at least." I nodded and he continued. "Ever heard of a Quincy?"

I brought my hand to my forehead, for some reason it helped to stabilize my thoughts. "I overheard Ishida-kun mention it once, and for some reason I think...I also heard it a long time ago. That's right, my Okaa-san had mentioned it once when she was on the phone, but I have no idea what it means." As I finished speaking my memories aloud, I saw surprise in the eyes of my 'savior'. He recovered from his surprise, replacing the look with a sadness so deep it was painful to look at.

He turned away from me and pulled a cell phone from the pocket of his suit coat. I panicked "Wait. Please don't call my-"

"Relax." He said while hand dialing a number. "I am not calling you father. I am calling someone who can help you recover faster." He looked at me again while waiting for someone to pick up the call. "Tessai ." Was all he said. Like he was intentionally being rude. It was obvious he didn't like Shinigami or things related to them. I was wondering why, when he said, "I apologize for waking you up Tessai-san. I have a patient who is in need of your specialized services at my home. Can you come by sometime today?" He waited for a reply. "Thank you. Call when you are at the gate so I can lift the barrier. I don't have the time to repair a shattered one, like after the last time you stopped over." There was a pause and I could hear a loud chuckle on the other end of the line. "I will see you shortly then." Ryuken closed the phone without a "goodbye", and placed it back in his pocket. He looked back at me. "How are you feeling? Do you want something to eat?"

I lowered my eyes. "I am still in a bit of pain, and yes, I am hungry. Umm, hey Ryuken-san. Thank you for helping me out. I'm not sure how you managed to save me, not being a Shinigami, but still thanks again." He nodded.

He was looking me straight in the eyes. After a minute or so he said "You are very welcome Kurosaki -san. I am not on great terms with Isshin, and have not seen his children in twelve years, but I feel you turned out well enough. You were saying earlier that you wanted to find out what was going on around here. I would be more than happy to fill you in on the details. If you take a look around, you will notice that this is a library. It is not just any library. It is my private library. Not even my son is allowed in here. Every book on these shelves is related to the history of the Shinigami and Soul Society, as well as the history of the Quincy. Since you are 'on the run' so to speak, you may stay here and get the answers you were looking for." He saw the smile grow on my face, and spoke again more sternly this time. "However, you will not be allowed to leave this house for three weeks. If you do leave, I will not allow you to return. Is this an appropriate solution for you problem?" I nodded a little too fast and had to steady myself again. "Alright, then after Tessai-san arrives and tends to your wounds, we will take lunch downstairs. Afterwards you may return here to start your studies. I will be around if you need me, and if you were wondering I am currently on summer vacation the same as you. Ah..it seems Tessai -san has arrived. I will return shortly." He walked out of the room leaving the door slightly ajar.

I would have jumped for joy, had I not been seriously injured. Finally I will get some answers. It feels a bit like taking a history course, but hell I don't care. Even if I have to spend the next three weeks glued to the pages of some dusty old books, I will get my answers. I was genuinely smiling for the first time in years.

OUTSIDE POV

_Urahara Shoten 3:00am_

The shopkeeper is waiting for him just outside his shop giggling behind his fan. He can feel Ichigo speeding towards him spilling reiatsu like a broken fire hydrant. He pulls out a cell phone to make a speedy phone before the storm arrives. "Hello? Yes, please come pick up your son before he destroys my store." Click. He giggles once again.

"Urahara! I need your help." Ichigo says as he comes to a dead stop outside the candy store. "My sister. I can't find her. Do you know where she is?"

"Now why in the world would I know where your sister is Kurosaki-san? You have too much faith is my information network." Urahara chuckled.

"I found her school bag and shoes over at Orihime's after a hollow attack, but I can't find her anywhere. Can you sense her at all? When I got there, the hollow was gone. No body or anything. Please if you know anything, tell me." He begged.

"I do know that she wasn't killed by the hollow. As to where she is now...who can say. Well if she's anything like the rest of your family she should be just fine Kurosaki-san. So why don't you just go home. I'm sure she will come back...sooner or later." Urahara lowered his fan. He had a very serious face.

Ichigo grabs the front of the mischievous shopkeepers coat. "Now I know you know something, tell me where she is." He demanded. Urahara just smiles and points behind Ichigo. Ichigo whipped around expecting his sister to be standing behind him.

"Let him go Ichigo." Isshin said. His father was not in his gigai, but rather in his soul form. "Go to Orihime's and pick up your sister's belongings. When you're finished return home and make sure Yuzu stays safe. We don't know if the hollow is still out there, or if more will be coming. I will speak with Kisuke in regards to Karin." Ichigo released his grip on Urahara.

"Fine, but if Karin dies because he wasted time, I'm gonna-"

"You will do nothing Ichigo. Now go!" Isshin says interrupting his son's declaration, and leaving no room for arguments Ichigo shunpo'd back to damaged apartment. Isshin turns back to the shopkeeper, "Now I know you could have easily handled that situation without my help Kisuke, so what is really going on, and why has Karin's reiatsu disappeared?"

"Tea?" Urahara gestures to the entrance of the shop.

_Soul Society - First Division Meeting Room 7:30am_

"Before I dismiss everyone, Hitsugaya-Taicho you have been cleared for one week of vacation in the world of the living starting today, correct?" Yamamoto Sou-Taicho inquired.

'He damn well knows I'm leaving for vacation today. What's he getting at?' Toushirou ponders but promptly replies, "Yes sir, I am leaving in two hours sir."

The head of the Gotei Thirteen then turns his attention to the captain of division six. "Kuchiki-Taicho please inform Abarai fuku-taicho that he will be joining our tenth division captain in two hours. His orders are to retrieve Kurosaki-san's report, which is now two days late, and return as soon as possible after acquiring said report. You are all dismissed." Kuchiki Byakuya bowed and walked out with the other captains.

Toushirou returned to the Tenth Division immediately after the meeting hoping to leave before Mastumoto wakes up. It takes him a little over an hour to finish the last of his paperwork. He puts his ink and pens away, gets up from his chair, and stretches his arms over his head. "I think I will visit Haru obaa-san first. Well it's almost time I better head out." Toushirou says as he starts making his way to the senkaimon gate.

He was almost to the gate when he heard the voice that he was trying to avoid all morning. "Taicho!" Matsumoto cried.

"Yes Matsumoto, how can I help you?" Toushirou grumbled.

"Taicho, Taicho..wait up!" she was panting slightly. "I have something I need you to delivery for me." Matsumoto Rangiku finally managed to get out through pants.

"What! Do I look like a living world delivery service to you Matsumoto?" Toushirou looked appalled.

Matsumoto smirked at her captain. "No Taicho, it's just...I thought you might be seeing her when you get there, and ...well...I promised to get her something next time we came by." Rangiku shifted her feet a little, trying to look shy and innocent. I didn't work.

Toushirou almost growled at his lieutenant. "If you need to give Orihime something why don't you just hand it to Kurosaki-san next time he comes to deliver his report? Well I guess he isn't exactly timely in that matter, but still can't it wait. I'm on vacation."

"But Taicho, it's not for Orihime. It's for Karin-chan, and it's not something for her brothers prying eyes. You know how protective he can be. It's not dangerous or anything, just a girl thing, but I know Ichigo would open it in a heartbeat." Rangiku almost looked embarrassed.

Toushirou was taken aback by his lieutenant, " So...you want ME to deliver this 'girly thing' to Karin? Also, what makes you think I am going to see her at all?" He actually had wanted to see her. It has been 3 years since their last meeting. He actually kind of missed her. Just a little bit...'Ok, I miss her a lot.' he let out a small smile, while thinking about how she might have grown since that they saw each other. He had grown quite a bit so she probably did as well. She should be what, sixteen now.

'You think she still plays soccer Hyorinmaru?'

_'I'm sure she does master, but I know that's not really what your curious about.' _the ice dragon snickers.

'I have no idea what you are talking about. I said soccer. I meant soccer.' Toushirou replies defensively.

_'No master. You said soccer, but you really meant was longer legs, longer hair, and bigger-'_

'Stop right there!' He screamed in his head. Coming back to his senses by a pleading fuku-taicho.

"Taicho can you please? I promise I will do all the paperwork while you are gone!"

"Fine. Hand it over." Toushirou says while holding out his hand for the package. Rangiku handed it to him and shunpo'd away saying thanks. Looking down at the bright pink packaging and shaking his head, he notices Abarai Renji approaching from the direction of division six. The two head toward the opening gate, and all Toushirou can hear as they walk through, is the laughter of his zanpakuto.


	5. The Kido Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. T_T

5. The Kido Master

KARIN POV

I was trying to get a better look at the room while Ryuken was gone. Almost every inch of the walls were covered in shelves of books. Surprisingly most of the bindings that were visible looked fairly new. I thought for sure they would be really old books, fraying around the edges, and hand written titles, but they weren't. Worn yes, but not old. So either they there written recently or rewritten from originals. While pondering which one it could be, I glanced over my right shoulder and located the beginning of my next three weeks. The title was, Creation of the Soul Society Year 0 - 482. Scanning the shelves, I located the most current of the series. The Ways of a Traitor Year 4507 - 4726. Man I have a lot of reading to do. The sad part was, that group wasn't even half of the books in the room. A little farther down I noticed books with Quincy in the title, but I couldn't read anymore than that. They look to be written in English or possibly German. On the other side of the room I could only read a few of the title's. One that caught my eye was called, The Gotei Thirteen - Captains of the Soul Society. I wonder if there is any info on Toushiro in that book. I smiled. Glancing over a few more titles I noticed one called Prisoner's of the Maggot's Nest. "Eww, gross!" I said aloud. At that moment Ryuken was entering the room with Urahara's assistant right behind him.

"Hello Karin-chan, you look positively wretched dear." Tessai said apologetically. He walked over to my side and began removing some of the bandages from my shoulders and chest. Ok now I was getting a tad uncomfortable. Two grown men standing over me and I was half naked. I was uncontrollably blushing at this point and I flinched away from his touch. As I flinched every broken bone and bruise on torso screamed out in pain, and I did too. Tessai stopped removing my bandages and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Relax Karin-chan. This shouldn't hurt much at all. I am what Shinigami refer to as a Kido Master. In simpler words I use spirit magic. Among my specialties is healing magic. I just need to uncover your wounds so that I can heal them." Tessai looked at me waiting to see if he could continue.

Before I could say anything, Ryuuken said, "I will leave you to your work Tessai-san. Don't worry Kurosaki-san. I may not like the Shinigami, but I would trust Tessai-san here with my life. I will be downstairs if you need me." I nodded thankfully at Ryuken as he walked out.

I turned to Tessai . "Can I lay back down before you continue?"

"Of course Karin-chan." Tessai helped me sit up and removed the extra pillows behind my back. As I laid back down, I winced again. He started with my shoulders. I turned my head to see what he was doing. His hands were glowing a bright green. As the minutes ticked by I felt much less pain. This was incredible. I wonder if Otou-san can do this. It would make sense that he became a doctor if he could. "Alright, your shoulders and upper arms were just really bruised, but should all be better now. Let's move on to your ribs. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable dear, but -"

"I'm over it Tessai-san. If all I have to do to get rid of this pain is to flash you. It was well worth it." I chuckled as I blushed. He chuckled back at me, and began to unravel the bandages around my chest. Then suddenly he stopped. I looked at his face to see if it was as bad as it felt. I was looking at an expression that you never wanted to see on the face of a doctor. It was pure shock. I half-heartedly laughed and said, "oh c'mon it can't be that bad...can it?"

He shook his head. "No, no it's not that bad, but I'm amazed you're not in more pain then you appear to be. I should be able to fix you right up, but if you wouldn't mind, do I have your permission to do a spiritual examination of you when I finish with your wounds?"

"Sure, I don't mind." I replied.

"Thank you, this shouldn't take too much longer." His hands started to glow, and once again, it didn't take more than a few minutes for me to be feeling a lot better. He finished up on my ankle in record time. When he was done he glanced around the room quickly before he found what he was looking for. He handed me my bra and shirt. "Go ahead and get dressed, while I prepare for your examination."

"Thank you, Tessai-san. I feel much better. That power of yours is truly amazing. I never would have believed this was possible." I dressed as fast as I could and slowly sat up. I stretched out my arms, and moved my ankle in a circle. "Yup. Everything works fine. Wow!"

" You are more than welcome Karin-chan. I'm sure Kisuke will be more than happy to add my services to your bill." He shot me an evil grin, and I smiled back knowing full well that that statement was only in half jest. That jerk really would charge me. "Alright before we begin you should know that I will be scanning your spirit pressure. It is going to feel unusual at first. It may even make you feel a little sick, but the sensation fades pretty quickly. The whole process shouldn't take longer than 5 minutes. Are you ready?"

I nodded hesitantly. "Go ahead." I didn't feel anything at first, but then it hit me like a brick wall. One second I was looking in my lap. The next minute I was engulfed in darkness. The sensation of vertigo was almost over whelming. I closed my eyes trying to regain my bearings. I could feel a warm presence inside of me. Images ran across my vision like a dream. People and places I didn't recognize were coming in and out of focus. Then almost as abruptly as it started it stopped. I opened my eyes. Thank Kami. Everything was back to normal. I looked over at the Kido Master to see if I passed the exam. "Well, am I gonna be alright Doc?"

He smiled back at me, "You will be just fine Karin-chan, but don't over work yourself for the next couple of days. Get plenty of rest and food. Now, Ishida-san said something about treating me to breakfast. You up for it?"

I grinned. "I'm always up for breakfast. It's my favorite meal of the day!"

OUTSIDE POV

_Urahara's Shoten10:30am_

Kisuke, Isshin, and Yoruichi were lounging around the small table, that only yesterday Karin was sitting at. All three of them simultaneously looked over in the direction of the next room. Kisuke smiled at his friends. "It seems like I am having more guests than I anticipated today." Kisuke stood and walked over to the doors that led to the next room. He slid open the doors revealing the Senkaimon and two shinigami walking out of it.

"Ahh, Hitsugaya-taicho, Abarai Fuku-taicho, how may I be of service this fine-"

"Cut the crap Urahara-san. Ready our gigai please." Toushirou grumbled. He looked around the room and noticed that not only was Yoruichi not in cat form, but Kurosaki Isshin was present in his soul form. This was not normal. Toushirou sighed, "While having the three of you in the same room would usually mean that the downfall of the universe was approaching. This makes Abarai fuku-taicho and my task easier. Kurosaki-san , the lieutenant here is looking for your son. While searching for him would not be a hard task, it would make things easier on us if you could point the way."

"Certainly, anything for a fellow squad ten captain. He is at the clinic." Isshin grinned. "Speaking of which, how is my dear Rangiku-chan faring?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose Toushirou replied, "I needn't remind you that you are no longer a captain Kurosaki-san, and Matsumoto is the same as always. On that note she has charged me with the task of delivering a present for Karin-san." He holds up the tacky bright pink bag."Do you know where I may find her?"

Isshin laughed loudly."Well now, isn't that the question of the day." Yoruichi chuckled at Isshin's distain. "You see Hitsugaya-Taicho, sometime earlier this morning my daughter was attacked by a hollow and shortly thereafter her reiatsu disappeared." Dread fell over Toushirou's face as Isshin continued his story. "Kisuke assures me that my Karin-chan is perfectly safe, but will not divulge where she is located."

Urahara took that moment to return carrying both gigai. "Here we go, now I needed to make adjustments for your growth spurt Hitsu-" Toushirou stopped Urahara's ramblings with his hand at the shopkeepers throat, pushing him against the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled in Urahara's face. The temperature in the room had dropped to below freezing, and ice was slowly creeping down the captain's arm towards Urahara. Renji was so shocked at the taicho's actions that he couldn't move, and a look of surprise spread across Isshin's face. Yoruichi was the only one to act before the ice spread to the shopkeeper's neck. Grabbing Toushirou's arm, "Stop it Hitsugaya-Taicho, before you call a menos down on us. Even if he would have given in to your threat, you would have crushed his wind pipe well before he could've answered your question."

Toushirou, shocked at his own actions, released his grip on Urahara and quickly reigned in his reiatsu. "I'm sorry. That was completely unprofessional of me." Toushirou reluctantly admitted.

"Well, you're lucky Kisuke. Forcing you to answer had occurred to me, but I never thought to do that!" Isshin smirked.

Suddenly Tessai appeared behind Yoruichi. "What the hell happened in here?"

After a few seconds it was Renji who broke the silence. "Well you see, Kurosaki-san dropped a proverbial bomb, Hitsugaya-taicho went fucking nuts, Urahara-san was almost vocally castrated, Yoruichi-sama intervened, and I almost shit myself. Does that sum it all up? Now if you will all excuse me I am going to go finish my mission." Picking his gigai up off the floor he left without another word.

Isshin stood up. "Alright, it's apparent to me that my daughter has requested your silence Kisuke, but I'm willing to bet that she only included her family in that request. So I am going to leave here hoping that you will be able to tell Hitsugaya-Taicho. By your reaction to the situation I am going to assume that you have strong feelings for Karin, and that being the case I will leave my daughter in your care Hitsugaya Toushirou. Please verify her safety. That is all I want. With Urahara's track record in regards to my children, I want a second opinion." finishing his tea, which was now cold, Isshin left.

After coughing a few more times Urahara finally found his voice. "That was pretty nasty Taicho, remind me not to get on your bad side again. You have gotten a lot stronger since last we met." Picking up the remaining gigai and handing it to the young captain. He sat back down still rubbing his throat.

"I warned you Kisuke. Isshin is livid." Yoruichi grumbled.

"Yes, but I was prepared for that. What I was not prepared for was Hitsugaya-Taicho's rage."

Toushirou sat down across from Urahara and placed his head in his hands. "I haven't lost it like that in years. Damn, I'm sorry."

"Do not fret Taicho, I was not informed of your relationship with Karin-chan, and before you feel like contradicting me," Urahara talking right over Toushirou's protests. "Your reaction to the news was not the reaction of a simple acquaintance. So if I had known of your attachment to her, I would have made sure that the news was presented to you in a more preferable way. So on that note. I also apologize. Now what Isshin said is also true. I know where Karin-chan is and yes I was asked not to inform her family of her location. If you wish I can bring you to her, so that you may verify her safety. You may not like where she is when you find out, however I guarantee you that she is perfectly safe."

Tessai returned with fresh hot tea for everyone. He took a second to glance at Urahara indicating that he needed to speak with him privately, then left the room. "If you will excuse me a moment while I call ahead for our arrival and make the appropriate preparations." Kisuke smiled at the young captain before following Tessai out.

Yoruichi put on a motherly smile and ruffled Toushirou's hair. "Relax Toushirou, she really is safe right now. She is currently punishing her family for their stupidity and purposely making them worry." Toushirou batted her hand away and she giggled. "I see growing into adulthood hasn't taken the edge off your grumpy attitude young captain." She giggled again.

Toushirou groaned. "Why is it all the women in my life are fucking crazy?" Yoruichi practically fell over laughing.

" I could say the same thing for all the men in my life." She said still laughing.

In the other room Urahara finished his phone call with Ryuken, informing him that the young taicho is coming for a visit. Then he turned his attention to Tessai. "What did you find out Tessai-san?"

The assistant cleared his throat. "She was pretty banged up but it wasn't life threatening. We have a bigger problem, and I have no idea what may have caused it, or what is going to happen now."

"Well spit it out Tessai, I'm dying for something to occupy my brain now that the wars have all ended." Urahara exclaimed.

The assistant sighed. "You may get more than you ask for with this one. I noticed Karin-chan had a strange but familiar looking faded birthmark on her chest. It was masked with kido, but it appears that the spell was weakening, so I performed a reiatsu examination on Karin-chan. As I suspected it was a limiter. A limiter in the shape of a marigold. What's more is that she also has a memory block, and neither of them are recent additions. She has had both most of her life. If the seal is a normal one and it's blocking eighty percent of her reiatsu, that means she could be even stronger than young Ichigo with proper training."

"Well shit. That doesn't bode well for Karin-chan now does it." Urahara fan snaps open as he ponders his next actions.


	6. Home of the Last Quincy

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. T_T

6. Home of the Last Quincy

KARIN POV

Breakfast with Ryuken and Tessai was absolutely delicious. The scrambled eggs, toast with strawberry jam, fried sausages, and orange juice was so good I embarrassingly requested seconds. I really couldn't believe how much I had eaten. I was staring at the empty plate for a second time, disbelieving that I could actually eat that much food and not be comatose. I was still hungry. What the hell was going on? Tessai noticed my confusion, and chuckled. "Let me guess Karin-chan, you are thinking 'how the hell could I have eaten so much and still be hungry?' am I right?" He said in a mockingly girly voice.

"Yeah. What the hell is wrong with me?" Confusion clearly spreading to panic in my voice.

"Nothing is wrong at all Karin-chan. Let me see, how do I want to explain this." He pondered for a minute. "When a shinigami uses kido or spirit magic, we tap our own spirit power known as reiatsu. We use our reiatsu to bring our will into effect. Whether I want to attack you, restrain you, or heal you, I need to tap my reiatsu to do so. However I can use less of my reiatsu when healing people by using part of the patients spirit as well as my own. It makes the process faster and more effective with less drain on the healer. Make sense so far?" He asked. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "I knew you were uncomfortable with the situation, so I chose to speed the process along by using your reiatsu to help. If I had used only my reiatsu to heal you at that speed, I would have been noticeably drained and would probably have needed assistance returning to the shop. Now to explain your hunger. It's simple really. The easiest way for a shinigami to restore their reiatsu level is to eat. In your case the energy you would normally gain by eating food was absorbed by your reiatsu before it even gets to your digestive system, filling your pool of power before your stomach so to speak. Once your pool is full you can eat your normal amount of food and be sated again. The fact that you can see shinigami as well as hollows and pluses means that you have a large amount of reiatsu." Tessai bowed his head in Karin's direction."I must apologize. When I first started to heal you I only borrowed a little of your power, but after that I was testing you to see how much power you had by using greater amounts healing you faster in the process. I'm truly sorry that I didn't mention it sooner."

"It's not a an issue really, I was just confused and feeling like a pig." I smiled. I looked over at the two men seated across from me. Tessai-san looked at me as though he was a teacher guiding his favorite student. A look of respect and pride. I really wanted to give the proper thanks and return the favor ..somehow. What would he need or want? Oh! I thought about it a second. Was it even possible. I was gonna find out. "Tessai-san. Well I don't know whether it's possible or not, but..maybe I mean. When I'm done getting the answers I need, could I possibly...well. Could you teach me some kido?" I looked at his face turn from a smile to pure delight, and giggled inwardly. Teachers are so easy to please. This will actually kill two birds with one stone.

"Absolutely! I would love to." Tessai beamed. "Ururu and Jinta have no appreciation for my abilities. It makes me so sad. Not that I could teach them much, but still all they ever want to learn about is fighting techniques." He overdramatically cried.

"Thank you so much Tessai-san." I said and waived down the maid for thirds.

"Thank you very much for the meal Ryuken-sama. Now I must be getting back to the shop. Karen, if possible could you refrain from mentioning that I explained kido to you, until after your answers are answered. I wouldn't want to get Urahara mad at me. He can be pretty devious with his punishments?" I gave the universal sign for sealing my lips while continuing to stuff my face with more of tasty breakfast. Tessai bowed and excused himself.

Ryuken returned after escorting Tessai out. I had just finished my third helping and was feeling full now. The maid cleared the table while inquiring as to whether or not I wanted fourths. I shook my head and she disappeared into the kitchen. Ryuken had changed into a pair of dark grey slacks, a classic white button down shirt, and a really tacky dark grey tie with crosses all over it. It struck me as kinda odd, he didn't seem like the Christian type to me. "If you are finished eating Kurosaki-san, why don't I give you a small tour of your home for the next three weeks." He offered.

Feeling excited to finally explore this huge house, I said "That would be awesome, and please call me Karin. I don't like being called by my family name, especially after having to sit next to my twin in school."

I proceeded to follow Ryuken through the large corridors of his home. The western style house could only really be described as a mansion. Three floors of room after room. We started on the first floor. Most of it was dedicated to the servants. Their quarters and rooms for everyday life. The dining room was large but not overly grand. The kitchen and pantries were impressive enough to make even Yuzu faint in delight. The doors leading out to the backyard were framed in colorful stained glass. The back yard was nothing like the inside. As you stepped past the doors it was like taking a step back in time to a different country. The rock gardens and koi pond were surrounded by persimmon and plum trees. There was a path leading left from the house flanked by cherry trees. At the far end you could barely make out the familiar orange torii of a temple. It was breathtaking. I was almost in tears at the serenity of this beautiful place. A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my reverie. "Karin-san, since you find the gardens so fascinating, you may utilize them as you wish. I just ask that you please stay away from the temple, it is very old and very dangerous." I nodded still absorbed by the breathtaking view. We stepped back inside and moved to the second floor. It mostly consisted of the living quarters and study areas. Ryuken escorted me to a bedroom just a few doors down from the library I woke up in. "You may use this room for your stay. It was my wife's. She is no longer alive, but I believe she would have been happy to lend it to you. You are about the same size as her, so please feel free to find yourself a change of clothes as well, and while her tastes ran a bit more feminine than yours, let's just say Uryu's clothing would not fit you at all I'm afraid, and I would not wish to see you in them either. His taste was… disappointing ."

We had finished the tour of the second floor and walked up the center staircase to the third. At the top of the stairs was a steel security door with a key card lock. Ryuken pulled the card out of his pocket and swiped it. The lock released with a familiar click and he opened the door."This is the training area. You may not use this area without my permission." We walked through a small hallway that opened up to a larger room beyond. Before I could take another step, he brought his right arm up in front of me to stop me going further. "This place is for those who wish to hone their spiritual and physical self, and therefore is protected from outsiders. For a normal person, if they had managed to get past the security door, they would see only a dead end here and feel a wall. For those of us who are spiritually aware…" He grabbed my hand and brought it up with his own. I felt the barrier, and I could see beyond it. It felt like a wall made of water. It wasn't wet but it was flowing. "Show me what you can do Karin-chan." I looked up at him confused, but like Urahara's challenge, I knew he was testing me. He took a few steps back and waiting to see what I would do.

"I've never tried anything like this. I don't know where to start." When Ryuken didn't offer any help, I turned back to the barrier. I placed my palm against it again, and closed my eyes. I tried to focus my thoughts. Nothing happened. Not that I was really expecting anything to, but it always worked like that in the movies.

Ryuken sighed, and stepped forward. "Place your hand on top of mine, and try to sense what I'm doing." I did what he said. Almost immediately I felt a small trickle of power run from him to the wall. It didn't break the wall so much as absorb it.

"Whoa, that felt cool." I said

He swung his arm out in front of him. "After you."

I took the lead and walked inside. The first large area looked just like a normal dojo. There were uniforms hanging on the wall, along with wooden boken, and blunted spears. Sweet! An all purpose dojo. I think I'm in love! To the left side of the dojo was a set of doors that led to an indoor archery range. To the right of the main room was another set of doors that led to what looked like a giant obstacle course, but a lot more dangerous. Tall pillars, steep ridges, and rocky passes. There were scorch marks all over the walls and pillars. It appears to have been used regularly. "If you want to use the training rooms at any point during your stay, just let me know. I would be happy to spar with someone. " His phone began to ring. He flipped it open and looked at the name. "Karin-san go ahead and clean up. I need to take this call." I walked back downstairs and went to my room to find a change of clothes before heading to the washroom for a shower.

OUTSIDE POV

_Gates of the Ishida homestead 11:50am_

Ryuken was walking towards the gate to greet his visitors. "Now what have I done to warrant a visit from you Shinigami?"

"As pleasant as ever I see Ishida-san." Urahara chuckled behind his fan. "I am not the one wanting your company today, however this man is requesting an audience with young Karin-chan." the shopkeeper motions to the man on his left.

"Why would I allow a taicho of the Gotei Thirteen inside my home, and what do you want with the sixteen year-old daughter of a taicho exiled from the Soul Society."

"I should be asking you the same thing Quincy, and you can address me as Hitsugaya-taicho." Toushirou said trying to keep his cool.

Ryuken studied Toushirou for a minute before saying. "One moment Hitsugaya-taicho." He took out his cell phone and placed a call. "Please prepare for company." Snapping his phone shut, Ryuken turns his attention back to his visitors. "I do not have time to deal with an upset taicho, so I will allow you inside to visit with Karin-san. It is up to her whether or not to tell you her business. Urahara, however is not welcome."

The shopkeeper put on his best pouty face before turning to Toushirou. "Hitsugaya-taicho, will I be expecting you back at my home after you finish your business here, or do you have another place to stay?"

"I will let you know when I finish talking with Kurosaki-san. Thank you Urahara-san." With that the shopkeeper bowed and flash stepped away, and Toushirou turned his attention back to Ryuken. The Quincy proceeded to open a space in the barrier for the captain to enter. As he approached the Quincy's home he ran a quick search and found Karin's reiatsu. He was happy that she was here and alive. He couldn't believe the chaos his vacation has been so far.

Karin rifled through the walk-in closet in her room trying to find something to wear that didn't scream Yuzu. She settled on a black low cut t-shirt and a black, mid-thigh length skirt. It was either that or a flower print one-piece. 'I can deal with a skirt, but not a dress,' she thought.

She was finishing her shower when she felt him. She let out a small scream in anticipation. Drying herself off as fast as she could. "Oh my gosh, Toushirou is here, but why?" She dressed just as quickly as she could, and then looked in the mirror making sure her hair was decently parted, 'what the hell am I doing I never primp….' She was dressed and her hair was sorta dry. 'Good enough,' she thought. She hasn't seen him in three years. Would he notice how she had changed? Would he have changed? Will he be happy to see her. So many questions ran through her head, but they were all thrown out the window when she caught a glimpse of him coming in the door behind Ryuken. Her mouth was locked open just staring at him. He was so handsome. He looked more like a seventeen year old instead of youth he looked like last time she saw him. Those green eyes of his were so intoxicating to look at. She felt her heartbeat increase tenfold. 'He still hasn't noticed me yet.' She composed herself as much as she could, and did the girliest thing she had ever done in her entire life. She ran to him, and gave him a hug that would rival Matsumoto.

"Toushirou!" She squeaked.


	7. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. T_T

7. The Reunion

OUTSIDE POV

"Toushirou! Oh my gosh. It's been so long!" She turned to face him while still hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

Toushirou's mind was not where it should have been. 'Damn, she sure grew up, and she's wearing a skirt.' He was so surprised at the girls' attack that he didn't have time to evade it.

_'Let's see.' Hyorinmaru mused. 'Longer legs. Check. Longer hair. Check. Bigger brea..'_

'Stop. Stop. Stop right there you stupid dragon. You are not helping anything.' Toushirou inwardly panicked."Umm…Karin-san. Can you let me go now?" The young captain requested. His face the color of an overly ripe tomato.

"Wow. I'm so sorry Toushirou." She chuckled nervously. "I guess I just had a Matsumoto moment…hehe." She lowered her head shamefully.

"It's no problem Karin." He paused trying to compose himself. Turning his head to the side hiding his blush and coughing to clear his throat at the same time, he said "I am her for two reasons. First, Matsumoto wanted me to deliver a package to you. She said she promised you something next time we visited." He handed her the large pink bag.

This time it was Karin's turn to blush. She took the bag from his hand, and started to panic. "You..d-d-didn't l-l-look inside did you?" Hoping to Kami he says no. "Matsumoto..Baka" she muttered. Rangiku went to check on her one night before they had left four years ago. She took one look at my t-shirt and shorts sleepwear and looked at me disgustedly. She promised to bring me back a beautiful and seductive sleeping yukata in Toushirou's favorite color. I never actually thought she would do it.

"Relax Karin. I didn't look." He said. She immediately let out a breath. "Ok, the other reason I came here is. What the hell do you think you are doing? Why are you here and why haven't you told you family. You father practically sold you off to me to find the where you were." Toushirou said trying not to yell at Karin.

Before Karin could reply. Ryuken coughed to interrupt them. "Let's take this to a more appropriate place, shall we?" Not looking to see if the two were following him, Ryuken made his way to the office on the second floor. Karin gave a quick scowl to Toushirou and followed after Ryuken. They walked into his home office. Ryuken motioned for the two to have a seat on the couch, then leaned against his desk. He pressed a button on his phone and said, "Mia, tea for three in my office please," and released the button. "Now that we have some privacy, you two may continue your bickering."

Toushirou huffed, "We are not bickering-"

"We most certainly are Toushirou." Karin stated flatly. "I haven't seen you for three years…THREE YEARS..What gives you the right to come in here and question my actions?"

"The right you ask? I came to Karakura fully intent on enjoying the first vacation I've had in three years and as I come through the senkaimon, I find myself in between Isshin and Urahara's cold war. Your father takes it upon himself to inform me that you may be dead or missing. I practically kill Urahara, which would have cost me not only my captaincy but possibly my life as well, before Yoruichi stopped me. Then you father places your life in my care and leaves. I just want to know why the fuck I am in the middle of your family disputes."

Karin winced. Swearing was not something Toushirou did often, so Karin knew he was pissed.

"Look Toushirou, I am here to find answers. My brother and father still refuse to tell me what's going on. Four years Ichi-nii has been telling me that hollows, the shinigami, and these feelings of dread were a figment of my imagination. Four years of knowing that somehow my father is part of it as well. Four years of doubting everything that I have seen with my own eyes. After awhile I would start to believe him, then he would disappear again. I would get that feeling again. Rinse and repeat. Urahara tells me he can't say anything or quote 'It's not my story to tell'. Somewhere deep down inside I wanted to believe Ichi-nii when he tells me I'm dreaming." Karin looked at Toushirou. Her eyes obviously wet with tears. "But…I didn't want Hitsugaya Toushirou…I didn't want you to be a lie." She blushed slightly and started crying into her hands.

"Shit Karin. I'm sorry." Toushirou reached over and brought her into his arms hugging and rocking her gently. A light knock at the door brought Karin out of sobs, but she didn't leave Toushirou's arms. Ryuken stood up and went to answer the door. After a second he closed the door and placed the tray of tea on the table. He poured tea for the three of them, and picking up his cup, he returned to leaning against his desk. Toushirou picked up a cup and gave it to Karin as she was drying the last of her tears.

"What I don't understand is Ichi-nii started going through all these changes when he was fifteen. Even if they don't want me involved, I'm sixteen now. Why can't I be at least informed about it all? I'm a woman now, would it really hurt me to know? Am I really just a child in their eyes?" Toushirou felt a pang of guilt knowing full well what Karin is going through, and not being able to directly help her.

"Karin, you are certainly no longer a child, but you see…" His face turning beet red thinking about 'Karin the woman.'

"Oh my god, not you too Toushirou! Don't tell me you are taking Ichi-nii's side of this?" Looking at him with shock.

"Karin-"

"Let me explain it Karin-san." Ryuken interjected. "You know about shinigami, but do you know what they are?" She shook her head, still trying to fight back tears."They are souls Karin. They are not 'alive' as you know it. They are souls that were sent to the Soul Society after losing their life in the world of the living. The Soul Society is the closest thing there is to heaven, but even that is debatable in my opinion. None the less, the life span of a soul is much longer than a humans. While the young captain here may look seventeen years old, he is-"

Toushirou held up his hand to silence Ryuken for a second."Karin, I am one hundred twenty-two years old." His heart sank as he looked at Karin's frightened face.

Ryuken continued. "Time moves much slower there. Age is not a hindrance for the most part. Hitsugaya-taicho has the unofficial title of the youngest Captain in the history of the Soul Society. You are also aware that your father is a shinigami, how old do you think he is?" She hadn't thought of that before. She had no idea, shaking her head. "He told me shortly after Masaki's death, 'Not once in my six hundred fifty-three years of life have I felt this much pain.' Do you understand now Karin? Your father is from a time where men are superior to women. He comes from a place where, with the exception of the military branches, women are mothers, wives, daughters, or whores, and should be treated gently and protected."

"You are not painting a very good picture of me right now Quincy. I suggest you watch what you say from here on out." Toushirou growled.

"Relax Taicho, you are young and therefore follow more modern views along with most of the people who have come out of the academy in the last hundred years, but you can hardly argue that the older the soul the more sexist they are. Take Kyoraku-Taicho for instance."

"That man should not be an example for anything except perversion on two legs." Toushirou said obviously disgusted by his fellow captain.

"Back to the matter at hand. I am in no way defending Isshin in this, but just letting you know that he is from a different place and time than the rest of us. He teeters on the edge of relieving your sadness and telling you, or keeping you in the dark and safe in his eyes. You can guess which side he has chosen so far."

Karin took a minute to organize her thoughts. 'My Otou-san is six hundred sixty-five years old now, and he is an overly macho sexist man. The explains a lot.' She started to laugh. "Otou-san is an idiot." she exasperated. "But that doesn't explain Ichi-nii."

"Actually it does Karin-san. Your brother witnessed your mothers' death, and was raised solely by your father afterwards. You can't tell me he didn't pick up some of your fathers' traits." Ryuken chuckled. "and you can't tell me that you or Yuzu-san didn't pick up any of those protective traits as well."

"You're right. I understand them a bit better now. Thank you Ryuken." She laughed again while focusing on Toushiro. "I guess I really can't call you a kid anymore. Huh?" she smiled softly. It melted Toushiro's frozen heart, and he smiled back.

Toushirou thought about it a second and decided to ask her. "Does my age bother you Karin?" He was searching her eyes for any remaining fear.

She looked in his eyes and felt more than saw his fear of rejection. 'shit', and with that her voice came out before her thoughts caught up to her. Waving her hands in front of her. "No, not at all I was surprised at first sure, but I still think you're the most handsome man…..ahhh I mean….damn." She was beet red with her face in her hands. Toushirou realizing what she had said blushed as well.

He turned his head away and coughed. Deciding to quickly change the subject. "More important than your fathers' over protectiveness. What are you doing here with Ishida -san?"

Karin was still blushing hard when she said, "He saved my life Toushirou. I was attacked by a hollow and he saved me. I would have died if he didn't come by. He brought me here and Tessai-san healed my wounds."Her coloring was evening out now and she continued. "I told him about Otou-san and Ichi-nii, and he offered to help me. So I am staying here until my questions are answered."

Toushirou tilted his head back and sighed. Then he looked over at Ryuken. "I owe you an apology Ishida-san. Thank you for saving Karin." He gave a slight bow to the Quincy.

"I did not save her expecting apologies or thanks Hitsugaya-Taicho. There is no way that my niece was going to be devoured by a hollow on my watch." both Karin and Toushirou faces went frozen with shock?

"Your mother was a Quincy?" Toushirou asked still shocked beyond belief. Karin was dumbfounded.

Ryuken just replied with a quick 'No'. "She was my adopted sister. The last daughter of a nearby shrine. While she had enough spiritual power to see spirits and shinigami, she was not a Quincy. She was a year younger than I, and raised by my parents as my sister, after her parents had died." Ryuken reached over to his desk and picked up a picture frame. He handed it Karin. Karin looked at the photo of her mother and Ryuken. They were around the age of thirteen. Her mother was dressed in traditional Shinto priestess robes, while Ryuken was dressed in all white uniform that had a large blue cross in the center of his chest. "You may keep that picture if you want." He stopped her before she could protest. "I have others. Besides it will annoy your father to no end that you have a picture of his wife with his friend." Ryuken chuckled.

Ryuken stood up. "Alright, does that answer all your questions Hitsugaya-Taicho?" Toushirou nodded and stood up. "Karin, I will allow you to come and go from my place as much as you wish. With the Taicho here, I think it might be best that you return home tonight and explain things to your family. Be a better person than them, and give them the respect they didn't give you. I will even drive you. Does that sound fair?"

She looked up surprised. "You mean, I can go home tonight to talk with Otou-san and Ichi-nii, and return tomorrow to get my answers?"

Ryuken nodded. "They will most likely break down and start telling you and Yuzu things tonight, but I can give you more than highlights. That is if you want to know more. Oh, and one more thing. Your father doesn't know that Masaki is my sister. I will leave that up to you whether or not you want to tell him. Hell even Uryu doesn't know." He chuckled.

Karin sighed. "Sometimes I think that you and Urahara are two peas in a pod." shaking her head.

Ryuken looked momentarily furious. "I am absolutely nothing like that pathetic excuse for a scientist." He harrumphed. Then he looked over at the two of them. He had to admit against his better judgment, that they looked like a rather cute couple. He sighed "Ready to go?"

_Cherry Blossom Temple steps 4:15pm_

A tall man dressed in a light grey kimono with a white haori over the top of it, was leaning against one the cherry trees. His long white hair was swaying softly in the wind. He looked over at the large home at the bottom of the path and sadness could be seen in his red eyes. "It's almost time Karin-san. I am truly sorry." Gin said as he closed his eyes. He pulled his left arm of his kimono, which is now made up of wires and metal plates. He looks down at his metal hand flexing his fingers, then turns revealing the number three on his back and walked towards the disheveled temple at the top of the hill.

_Kurosaki Household 4:15pm _

Isshin looked up from his small desk inside the clinic and smiled. He could feel his daughters reiatsu again. Smiling he stood up and walked out of the office locking the clinic door on his way.

"I guess it's time to explain things to our kids Masaki." Isshin said. Dreading the fact that this day has finally come.


	8. Check the Door for Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. T_T

8. Check the Door for Heat

OUTSIDE POV

Ryuken parked his car outside of the Kurosaki clinic. Turning around he saw the nervous face of Karin staring at her own front door. Toushirou grabbed Karin's hand. She snapped her attention to him as he said to her, "It's going to be ok Karin. I will be right here next to you if you need me." She nodded and opened the door.

The three approached the door, and it swung open forcefully. Isshin came flying out in typical Isshin fashion. "Karin-chan. My dear daughter has returned to my arms." He exclaimed gleefully. Karin side stepped her father with ease as Ryuken's fist met with his face. He tumbled back inside the house hitting the opposite wall, and shaking the whole house in the process. "Now I remember why I don't hang around with you Isshin. You are an embarrassing blight on this planet. Now hurry up you two, I do not wish to be seen in public with that fool any longer than necessary." Karin was just shaking her head.

Inside Karin noticed her brother was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Rukia was seated next to him, and looked up in surprise seeing Toushirou walking in with Karin. She stood up a gave him a quick but respectable bow. He nodded in recognition and she took her place back at Ichigo's side. Sitting at the table was Renji. He had a small stack of papers spread out in front of him. He had one sheet in his hand as he looked up to acknowledge the captain. Chad and Inoue were leaning against the far wall. Upon hearing her father hit the wall Yuzu came running out of the kitchen, "Otou-san? Karin what have you done to our poor father?" Karin just shrugged and pointed at Ryuken.

Yuzu looked over at Ryuken, and you could swear there were hearts in her eyes. "Oh my, who is the handsome man that you brought home with you Karin-chan. I didn't know you were into older men. I thought for sure you were dating Toushirou."

"It's not like that!" Both Karin and Toushirou said in unison.

"Ryuken! What the hell are you doing here?" Uryu said, looking shocked, as he came out of the kitchen carrying tea cups.

"Tsk. You come home from overseas and do not even bother to call your own father Uryu." Ryuken said as he reached into his pocket for a cigarette. Even Ichigo looked up at that statement. With all eyes on Ryuken, he turned to Karin. "Karin-san if you father doesn't spill his guts tonight, tell me and I will shoot him full of arrows until he does." Pulling a business card out of his pocket and handing it to her. "Call me when you want to come by. Now I will excuse myself, being around shinigami for too long makes me a bit sick. Karin-san. Hitsugaya-Taicho." He nods to both, lights his cigarette, and walks out the door.

Ichigo grunted, "Uryu your father has a stick up his ass almost as large as Byakuya's." Rukia punched Ichigo in the head saying "Hey," and Renji smirked a bit knowing what would happen to Ichigo if his boss ever heard him himself being compared to a Quincy.

Isshin just laughed. "No, Ryuken's is much larger. I've actually seen Byu-chan laugh, and yes Rukia-chan I've known your brother since he was in diapers. I can call him Byu-chan if I want to." Renji let out a small chuckle and went back to examining the papers in front of him.

Uryu set the tray down on the table and broke the silence. "Well now that Kurosaki-san has returned unharmed, Sado-san lets takes Ichigo's patrol tonight so he can be with his family." He made his way to the door. Sado and Inoue leaned forward to follow. Sado patted Karin on the head as he walked by. "You shouldn't make your brother worry so much Karin-chan." Karin was staring furiously at her feet, but gave him a nod as the two walked out to follow Uryu. Renji stood up and gathered the papers in front of him.

"I will go upstairs to try and figure this mess of a report out."

Ichigo then turned to look at Karin for the first time since she got home. He was still sitting on the couch with Rukia, and while Rukia was looking at Karin with understanding eyes, Ichigo was looking at her with eyes so angry that it made her heart break a little. Isshin was sitting at the table quietly nursing his tea and Yuzu had retreated into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

Isshin broke the silence. "Before this turns into a yelling match between my stubborn children, I wish to ask that both Hitsugaya-Taicho and Rukia-chan stay for this family meeting." Ichigo almost immediately stood up.

Ichigo was yelling now."Why the hell does Toushirou need to be here for a family meeting?"

It was Karin's turn to raise her voice. "He is my pillar of support Ichi-nii." Ichigo looked at Toushiro with rage and tried taking a few steps towards the two. When Rukia grabbed his arm she whispered just loud enough to warn him. "Ichigo, please don't do anything rash." Ichigo's hands were balled into fist at his side and his knuckles were almost as white as his shirt. "It is not your place to get involved with my sister. I was fine with you two being soccer buddies, but I am not fine with you corrupting her mind. You have no right to tell her anything about..about…that stuff."

Toushirou was beyond angry, but remembering his earlier break down with Urahara, he managed to keep his cold demeanor. "Kurosaki, you have nothing to do with my rights to divulge information. That decision is left up to the laws of the Soul Society, her father, and herself. Do not get angry at me for something you failed to do years ago."

Ichigo started to spill reiatsu into the room. "I knew you had something to do with Karin running away, how dare-"

"ICHIGO." Karin screamed. "He has every right to be here." Karin was trying her hardest not cry right now. "While you were off on one of your secret trips to Kami knows where, he was there for me. He saved my life and my friends lives as well. While you called me a liar to my face, he was the one reassuring me that you would be ok. That you…you would come back to us." She was on the verge of tears trying so desperately not to let it be heard in her voice. "It wasn't just once, but twice. When you lost your ability to see ghosts..when you felt like a normal human again….he saved me in your place. If you hadn't been so damn secretive….maybe…just maybe…."

Karin was mad and Toushirou felt it. Her reiatsu was rising fast. She had never felt this powerful before. 'when did she get so powerful' he wondered.

_'She was always this powerful, Master' _Hyorinmaru said.

'Always? That's not possible. We would have noticed this by now." Toushiro was confused.

_'She has something blocking her power Master. Just like you have right now.'_

'A limiter, but-'

_'Master, she needs help. Now.' _The dragon warned.

Toushirou snapped out of his mind just in time to see Karin taking steps towards her brother with her fist raised. He couldn't believe how hot the room had gotten. It was stifling.

As he moved towards her he noticed that even Ichigo could feel her power now and was backing away from her with confusion in his eyes. He did the only thing he could think of. Matsumoto did it for him once when he almost lost control of his power. He brought his hand in front of her face and covered her eyes. He pulled her back to him and used his other arm to hold her against his chest. He could feel that the heat was emanating from her, and slowly spread his reiatsu around the two of them. She had started to struggle at first, but then slowly calmed down. He could feel her tears pooling in his palm. He just stood there repeating her name over and over again. "Karin. Karin, it's going to be ok. C'mon Karin. I'm right here. Bring your reiatsu down Karin. Karin." Her power calmed.

He looked up to see both Isshin and Rukia were holding Ichigo down and Yuzu was kneeling on the floor chocking and crying. Toushirou yelled. "KUROSAKI ICHIGO! Lower you reiatsu now. You are killing your sisters.

Karin wasn't sure what was happening to her. She felt all of her rage, sadness, and loneliness erupt from inside of her. She knew she panicked. Then she felt him come to her side, to help her, to comfort her, to cool her down. The room started to turn and get blurry. "Shit." she said as she fainted in his arms.

Toushirou had felt Karin go slack and adjusted himself to catch her. Ichigo had suppressed his power, but Rukia was still holding him down. Ichigo's face was a mixture of panic and fury. Isshin had gone to Yuzu's side to make sure that she can breathe again.

"I think we should call it quits for tonight. Let's try this again tomorrow. Rukia can you please bring my stupid son up to his room." She nodded and started to get up. During the panic Renji had come downstairs to see what was going on. He shook his head and went to help Rukia restrain the substitute shinigami and bring him up the steps.

Toushirou had to find out what was going on with Karin. 'why the hell would she have a limiter' his mind was a flurry of questions. "Kurosaki-san. Permission to bring Karin to Urahara's for the night?"

"Granted. Please take good care of her Hitsugaya-taicho." Isshin turned back Yuzu and helped her up off the floor.

Toushirou nodded and placed Karin on the floor. He pulled a small badge out of his pocket and placed it against his chest. "Can you please take care of this gigai for me Kurosaki-san?" Isshin nodded. "Call the Shoten when you want us to return." Pulling Karin into his arms he shunpo'd to Urahara's.

Yuzu was out of breath, but able to function normally. She looked up at her father with a sour look. "Ok, what the heck is going on Otou-san. This has gotten out of control." Isshin gave an apologetic look at his daughter.

"I will let you and you sister know tomorrow honey, let's get dinner ready and bring some plates upstairs for Ichigo and his guests." Yuzu nodded and returned to the kitchen to serve up dinner. Isshin sat back down at the dining room table. He took a sip of his now cold tea and growled. "twice in less than twenty-four hours I'm in a horrible mood an drinking cold tea." He sighed into his cup. "Just not my week I guess." Isshin lifted his head to glance at Renji, who was now at the bottom of the steps. Isshin gestured to the sit in front of him, and the fuku-taicho gladly took it.

Renji took a moment to sort out his words. Finally he said, "Umm, Kurosaki-san. I don't know how to say this without pissing you off, but I think telling you right now is better than telling Ichigo in his state of mind." Renji was twiddling his thumbs and staring at the man across from him. He knew that if he didn't handle this delicately he word have an angry ex-captain on his hands. "Well…umm…-"

"I'm pretty sure I know what you're getting at Abarai-san. So go ahead. Spit it out."

Renji sighed and braced for impact. "I'm going to have to report this. Karin's reiatsu level is off the charts for being human. I sure that the twelfth division detected what happened earlier. Even if they don't know what it was, I'm sure they will ask me questions when they find out I was here." Finally inhaling Renji looked down waiting for the ex-captain's reply.

Isshin smiled at the fuku-taicho. "I understand." He paused for a minute. Yuzu came out carrying two plates of curry. She placed them in front Isshin and Renji and went back into the kitchen. "Do you have my sons reports?"He said after Yuzu left.

"Yes. I will be returning this evening sir."

"Very well." He paused again as Yuzu brought out two more plates and went upstairs. "Finish eating dinner." Isshin stood up and looked down at Renji with a commanding face that rivaled Yamamoto's. "I will prepare a report for you to deliver to Yama Oji-san, your captain may be present but I want it delivered to the old man directly." Picking up his plate the ex-taicho retreated to his office.

Renji shook his head, "Damn it's gonna be a long night." Hungrily consuming Yuzu's tasty curry, he wondered how the hell he's going to be able to break the news of a late night meeting with the sou-taicho to his captain. Before he knew it his plate was empty with Yuzu sitting next to him eating her own.

"Do you want seconds Abarai-san?" She inquired with a small smile.

He knew she was trying her hardest to keep a positive face. "No thank you Yuzu-chan, but it was really good. Thanks again. I need to head home. I'm gonna say goodbye to Ichigo and Rukia." Excusing himself, he went upstairs to survey the damage. Rukia had managed to settle Ichigo down. Grabbing his reports he retreated quietly. Isshin was waiting for him at the front door. He handed him a small envelope address to Yamamoto Genryuusai Sou-Taicho.

" Please inform Hitsugaya-taicho of the report as well, but do so without Karin's knowledge. I will tell her tomorrow. Be well Abarai-san, I have a feeling that something is happening, but I can't pinpoint what." Isshin opened the door to let Renji out into the night.

"Thank you for your hospitality Kurosaki-san." Renji bowed quickly and left.

_Urahara Shoten 8pm_

Toushirou came to a stop just outside of the Shoten. Tessai was already at the door holding it open for him. He came through the door with Karin still in his arms. The assistant ushered him to one the back rooms and laid out a futon while Toushirou removed her shoes. He laid her on the bedding after Tessai had finished laying it out. Unfolding the blanket that was handed to him, he placed it delicately over Karin as she slept. He reached his hand up to her face to move the stray hairs behind her ears. Toushiro just sat at looked at her for a moment, before getting up to leave. "She is really beautiful, isn't she Tessai-san?" The kido master just smiled and nodded his head.

The two of them left Karin to sleep, and joined Urahara and Yoruichi in the next room. Yoruichi was curled up on one the cushions next to Kisuke. The young captain sat down at the table and let out a sigh. Tessai handed him a cup of coffee and sat down adjacent to him.

"Putting the Kurosaki family mess aside, what happened to Karin? Why does she have a limiter? Is this your doing Urahara?" Toushirou looked up at the shopkeeper questioningly.

Urahara looked over at Tessai and nodded.

Tessai cleared his throat and reiterated his findings to Toushirou. "We aren't exactly sure what is going on, but for sure we know that she does have a limiter from division three, and she's had it since she was three or four I would guess. Also around the same time, someone suppressed a part of her memory. I would guess it was probably the same person or persons that placed the limiter on her."

"Since only captains are allowed to commission limiters, I would assume that it was Gin's doing. He is also the only one in division three that had the knowledge of kido high enough to pull off the memory block and the masking of the limiter." Urahara chimed in.

Toushirou nodded. He took another sip of his coffee. "I can request a copy of the limiter records from Kira fuku-taicho if I return tonight. We can have confirmation in a couple of days."

Yoruichi stood up and stretched out her feline legs. "Right now that is secondary to the real issue." Toushiro shot her a glance. Inquiring with his eyes. "After tonight, even you should have felt it Hitsugaya-taicho. The limiter is breaking down. They were never meant to last this long. Who knows what the side effects may be from having one on for twelve to thirteen years. Plus Karin is half human, we don't exactly have a ton of research on half-breeds to even hazard a guess. The closest information we could gather would be Quincy's, but even their power is different enough from a shinigami's that I wouldn't want to test anything. Fullbrings are too close to hollows. Maybe a human sage, like a shrine maiden or a witch." She paused for a second seeing recognition in the young captains eyes. "What are you thinking Toushirou?"

Toushirou was about to tell them what he found out from Ryuken, when Renji walked into the room.

"Hitsugaya-taicho. Sorry for disturbing you, but I'm about to head back." Renji paused for a second before continuing. "Also Kurosaki Isshin told me to inform you that I will be presenting a report directly to the Sou-taicho about Karin this evening." Renji stopped and prayed that he wasn't about to get what Urahara received earlier today from the captain.

"I understand Abarai fuku-taicho. Could you please inform the Sou-taicho that I will be cutting my vacation short due to the circumstances surrounding Karin. I will return in less than forty-eight hours. Also I would ask that you do me a favor Renji. This being off the books until we have more info." Toushirou looked up at Renji to see if he was gonna argue.

Renji looked relieved "Sure Hitsugaya-san. Anything I can do to help them out. I owe Ichigo big time."

"I need you to wake up Kira fuku-taicho and have him locate the records for all commissioned limiters ten to thirteen years ago, and whether or not they were used and who they were used by. If he asks why just tell him I am the one requesting the info and I will be there to retrieve it in two days."

"Understood Hitsugaya-san, and thank you for today. That family has problems, but they are all good people." Renji bowed and opened the senkaimon.

After the gates faded Urahara snapped his fan shut. "Good kid. Too bad he's positioned under Kuchiki-san." he sighed.

Yoruichi laughed. "Ha, it's better that he is. Could you imagine what would have happened to him if he was around Ikkaku or Iba-san all day?"

"Hehe … Yes you are right. Back to the matter at hand, you were about to say something before Abarai-san came in Hitsugaya-taicho." Urahara's fan snapped back open.

"Yes. After talking with the Quincy today, Karin and I both found out that her mother was a shrine maiden. This may help account for the immense reiatsu levels of both Karin and Kurosaki-san." Toushiro replied.

Urahara looked deep in thought as Yoruichi look surprised. "Really, what the hell was Isshin thinking not telling us important information like this?"

"He doesn't know. Ryuken never told him that he knew Masaki, much less that she was his adopted sister." The captain just shook his head. "Too many secrets…."

The shopkeepers fan snapped shut. "Yoruichi-san can you please do some digging around and find out what you can about Kurosaki Masaki." She jumped up, gave a quick nod and left the room. "Tessai-san I will need you to contact Hachigen-san. We need to make sure that wherever Karin is staying for long periods of time that there is a barrier around her. That way if something happens with her limiter we can reduce the damage." Tessai nodded and left as well. "Now young Taicho I think we should get some sleep. Who knows what may happen tomor-"

A painful scream came from the room down the hall.

" -or tonight…" Urahara sighed.

_Karin's Soul 8pm_

Karin was feeling heat from all around her. Her vision adjusted to the darkness as she opened her eyes slowly. There was a faint glow of flames flickering to her right. She sat up to find herself in a shadowy cavernous area. 'Where the hell am I?' she thought. She closed her eyes and reopened them to make sure she wasn't dreaming. 'Nope, still here.' As she stood up her foot tapped something large and metal at her feet. She bent down for a closer look. It was a huge black metal chain just lying on the floor. She tried to pick it up, but it was just too heavy. Upon closer inspection she noticed the chain was linked to the brazier about twenty paces to her right. The large black metal brazier had a small flame at the center. She looked around , but couldn't see anything else in the darkness. She heard a whisper from behind her. She spun around too quickly, tripping on the huge chain and falling on the stone floor. Rubbing her now sore bottom, she focused her ears in the direction she thought the whisper had come from.

_'…..moon…..'_

_'…eclipse…..sun'_

"Speak up. I can't hear what you're saying." She yelled at the whisper in the darkness.

_'..fear…'_

_'….shadow of hope…'_

"What the hell. I feel like I'm in a cheesy horror movie." She said, her eyes darting every which way, to see if anything tried to jump out at her. "Ok. Just so you know I don't scare that easily. You might as well just come out and show yourself." Still looking around she decided to get back on her feet. She felt much better standing on her feet than lying prone. Making a mental note where the chain was, she started to walk away from the brazier. As she turned her back to the flame a gloved hand grabbed her shoulder and she let out a shrill scream that would have woken the dead. She bolted upright with sweat streaming down her face, now staring at the pretty vase that she saw yesterday. "Back at the Shoten huh?"

She heard hurried footsteps coming toward her room.

"Karin!" Toushiro was standing in the now open doorway. "Are you alright?" His breath evening out now that she appears to be in no danger.

"Yeah. I just had a freaky dream is all. Sorry to scare you." She said nervously.


	9. Answers and More Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. T_T

9. Answers and More Questions

OUTSIDE POV

_Soul Society 9pm_

Renji stepped out of the senkaimon and with a nod to the guards makes his way to the division six barracks. He approached the division gates and saw the two men that were on watch that night glancing around nervously. As he got closer, the guards noticed him and started running in his direction. 'oh great, as if my night couldn't get any worse.' he sighed inwardly.

"Abarai fuku-taicho sir." one of the men addressed him.

"What's going on?" Renji asked after seeing the panic in his eyes.

"Sir, the captain requests your immediate presence upon your arrival sir." the other man said.

"Of course, but what is happening to make you panic." He inquired again trying to get some info from them before heading into the lion's den.

"We aren't really sure sir, but the tenth division fuku-taicho, and twelfth division taicho are currently in a meeting with Kuchiki taicho as we speak. Please hurry sir." the guards said and they turned around to return to their posts.

"Shit." Renji grumbled softly and made his way to the office. He approached the door to Kuchiki-taicho's office and after hearing heated words going back and forth between Matsumoto and Kurotsuchi-taicho knocked on the door.

"Enter Abarai-san." Byakuya said loud enough to announce his presence to the two arguing within.

"Sir, you summoned me?" Renji said in overly formal tone.

Kurotsuchi snickered at Renji as he entered."Tch. I see you finally managed to beat some respect into your subordinates Byakuya-san." Kurotsuchi Mayuri was by far the most unpleasant of persons to ever become a captain of the Gotei thirteen. 'He wears the stupid clown outfit just to unnerve people.' Renji thought to himself repressing the urge to vomit.

"What I do or do not do with my squad members is none of your business Kurotsuchi-taicho. Now Matsumoto fuku-taicho, you may return to your quarters, and if Abarai-san has any ill news regarding Hitsugaya-taicho, I will send word." Byakuya said dismissing her.

"Thank you Kuchiki-taicho." She said bowing to the captains. She turned to walk out and flashed at look at Renji that said, 'I will talk to you later.' After the door closed behind her the lieutenant turned his attention to the captains.

Mayuri was the first to break the momentary silence. "Abarai Renji tell me what happened in the world of the living, my people are going crazy trying to decipher the reiatsu reading they received while you were there." The clown faced captain was advancing on Renji with a intimidating gaze turning his head slightly to the side.

Byakuya glared at the other captain. "Renji. Your report please."

Renji hesitantly looked over at Byakuya not really wanting to take eyes off the enemy he was about to make of the twelfth division maniac captain. "Sir, I retrieved the reports from Kurosaki-san." Pulling out the papers from his kimono sleeve and handing them to his captain.

Byakuya to the reports and looked back to Renji. "Any personal report from your time in the living world?"

Renji glanced from his captain to Kurotsuchi and back to his captain. "I have no personal report that I can give you at this time sir." Renji pulled the letter out of his pocket. "The report that I have on the events that occurred earlier this evening in the living world are to be given directly to the Sou-taicho as soon as I am able sir."

Mayuri was fuming and yelled. "That is ridiculous lieutenant. There is no reason to deliver a report directly to the Sou-taicho. Who had the gall to even suggest that?"

Byakuya took one look at the name written on the letter, and being the calligraphy expert that he is, laughed as he recognized the handwriting. "Kurosaki Isshin the self-exiled ex-taicho of the tenth division. That's who." He said still chuckling. Renji and Mayuri stood there in shock at the captain who never showed any emotions was chuckling. Byakuya's face reverted back to his normal serious expression as he reached out to open the nearby window. He channeled a small bit of power as he summoned a hell butterfly and released back out the window. "Word has been sent to the Sou-taicho, thank you Renji. Let's make our way to the first division shall we. My apologies Kurotsuchi -taicho. I'm sure that if Yamamoto wants you to know what happened he will inform you. Now if you would please leave my office." Mayuri was furious. Stomping his way out and slamming the door in the process of leaving.

Renji let out a long loud sigh. "That man stresses me out."

"Be thankful that you have never been face to face with that mans insanity. I agree that he is a genius, but I do not like even one shred of his being." Byakuya said as they left the sixth division.

They arrived at the first division meeting room doors just a few minutes after departing the office. Seeing the kaleidoscope of hell butterflies leaving Yamamoto's office they both new that they would be waiting until the remaining captains arrived.

The first to arrive was Soi-Fon as always. Unohana and Shinji arrived shortly after. Komamura, Kensei, and Mayuri came about ten minutes later. Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Rojuro appeared within a half an hour of the summons. The last to show up were Kenpachi and surprisingly Matsumoto fuku-taicho. The captains had taken their positions with Rangiku and Renji at the end of the two columns.

Yamamoto glanced around the room. He noticed that Kenpachi's hair was down and soaking wet. "Zaraki-taicho if you were going to be forty minutes late, the least you could have done is dry your hair instead of dripping water all over my floor."

Kenpachi grunted. "The next time don't summon me during bath time Yama ji-ji." With a few flippant remarks from Soi-Fon about proper etiquette towards the sou-taicho, the attention was returned to Yamamoto with a smack of his cane.

"Abarai fuku-taicho. What makes this incident so important that the report must be given to me directly." Yamamoto's commanding glare was scary to anyone who hadn't seen it before, and even though Renji had been on the receiving end of it prior, it still scared him shitless.

"Sir, since the event pertains to his family, I thought it prudent to honor Kurosaki Isshin's request sir." Renji was sweating bullets.

"Give me the letter Abarai-san." the sou-taicho said as placed his zanpakuto on his lap and holding out his now free hand.

Renji bowed and walked forward, fully aware that all eyes were on him. "Open it please then hand it to me. Abarai-san." Yamamoto said with no hint of embarrassment. Renji had forgotten that the sou-taicho only had one arm and he still had not replaced his lieutenant. "Yes sir." He replied now standing in front of Yamamoto. He opened the letter and handed it him. The head captain took a few moments to read the note before sighing.

"Someone remind why I didn't kill that man." Yamamoto said offhandedly. Kyoraku, Unohana, and Ukitake all started to chuckle knowing full well the antics of the tenth division ex-taicho. "Renji are you aware of what was written in Isshin's report?"

"No sir. It was handed to me already sealed sir." Renji said, now wondering what was written.

The head captain handed the paper back to Renji. Renji looked at Yamamoto making sure he was allowed to read it. The sou-taicho nodded giving him permission. He read what was written.

_**Yo, Yama ji-ji,**_

_**Long time no see. Sorry my kids are causing you trouble. Have Abarai-san tell you what happened. I will see you tomorrow at noon. I will arrive from the main senkaimon. **_

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**Isshin**_

_**P.S. Say hello to my lovely Rangiku-chan for me!**_

Renji stood there for a minute in shock at the total lack of report in the letter and sank to his knees shaking his head. Unohana walked over to Renji and took the letter out his hand, read the contents, and let out a high pitched laugh. "Oh my sou-taicho, it appears that the living world has not changed Isshin in the least bit." she said still laughing. She handed the letter back to the head captain and went back to her place in line.

"Renji, please tell us what happened." Yamamoto commanded. Renji nodded and proceeded to tell the room about the altercation between the Kurosaki siblings. When he finished, most of the captains were talking amongst each other trying to decide what to do with this new found power.

The head captain stamped his cane on the floor silencing the room again. "So what you are saying is that the eldest Kurosaki daughter has power equal to her brothers, but she hasn't yet gone through the spirit transformation her brother did?"

"Yes, sir. Hitsugaya-taicho is working with Urahara-san to stabilize the situation as we speak. He said he will cut his vacation short and will be returning within the next two days to fill you in on their findings sir. Also I believe that Isshin and Ichigo will be informing Karin, and probably her twin Yuzu as well, of everything before he arrives tomorrow." Renji finished and retreated to his position at the back of the room.

"Unohana-taicho, Kyoraku-Taicho, and Kuchiki -taicho please meet Kurosaki-san at the senkaimon tomorrow at noon and escort his idiotic ass to the meeting hall." We will all meet here at that time tomorrow. Thank you Abarai-san. Oh, Matsumoto-san you may join us as well. I am sure you would want to see your old taicho again."

Rangiku snorted. "Only if that jerk brings me gifts and does my paperwork." The captains who knew Isshin were aware that that man never did paperwork and they were chuckling at her words.

"Everyone dismissed." The head captain said to end the meeting. The captains all shuffled out of the room.

Byakuya placed a hand on Renji's shoulder. "You never new Isshin, but you are now aware of why I was laughing earlier. That man likes to play with people's minds almost as much as Aizen does, and holds more secrets than Urahara. Beware of Kurosaki Isshin, even though it seems like he is nice man, it's more like a cat with a toy, and we are all his toys." Byakuya left Renji with his thoughts.

Renji let another sigh. "Alright well that sucked. I guess it's off to talk with Kira, then Matsumoto-san. Damn, will this night ever end." He shunpo'd to the third division grumbling under his breath the whole way.

_Urahara's Shoten 6am_

Karin woke up as the sun was coming up over the horizon. After having a chaotic day that ended with a creepy dream last night, she finally fell into a good night's sleep. She sat up and noticed that her clothes were changed into a light green yukata. She blushed not knowing who it was that changed her clothes. 'too late now I guess.' she thought looking around the room. A smile came to her face when she saw Toushirou sitting against the wall leaning on his sword fast asleep. He was wearing his shinigami clothes again. 'Damn he is so cute.' She got up on all fours and crawled over to him as quietly as she could. When she reached him, she sat on her heels and studied his sleeping face. 'He manages to keep his scowl even when sleeping.' she giggled to herself. She was leaning forward to give him a kiss on the cheek before she knew it. She blushed as she examined his face again. Remembering what he did for her yesterday, she whispered in his ear. "Thank you Toushirou." She got up to leave, when a hand grabbed the bottom of her yukata. She turned around to see the young captain blushing.

"You're welcome." He said in a cracked voice. He coughed a bit to clear his throat.

Karin turned back to face the door. Her face was bright red. She heard the sounds of people in the next room and the smell of breakfast made her stomach growl. "Sounds like everyone is up. Should we go?" Still facing away from him. 'Could this get more embarrassing for me?' she thought. Toushirou had let go, and was getting up. She didn't want him to see her face, so she left before he could answer her. She made a pit stop at the bathroom to wash her face with cold water and straighten out her hair. Afterwards she made her way back to the room where all the noise was coming from. She opened up the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What? Never seen a talking cat before?" Yoruichi said giggling.

Karin shook her head. "No. But after all the shit I've seen in my life it really shouldn't surprise me. So are there really shinigami cat's or do you magically transform into a human?"

Yoruichi let out an overly loud laugh."I love this girl Kisuke, can I keep her?" and with a cloud of smoke the cat turned into a naked woman. Even though she said that Karin was still shocked the cat actually did actually transform.

"Wow, fuck me I was right." Karin squealed. A hand came up and smacked her on the back of her head. Isshin was standing behind her, and very much to her surprise he was dressed like a shinigami.

"Watch your language Karin, and put on some damn clothes Yoruichi." He said with a serious face.

Yoruichi pouted and picked up her clothes that were in the corner. She proceeded to get dressed as Isshin and Ichigo came into the room. Kisuke and Toushirou have obviously already seen the cat's transformation before but what surprised her was that her brother wasn't surprised either. Karin's mind was running a mile a minute when it hit her.

"Oh my gosh, you're the vase lady!" Karin spit out.

Kisuke laughed. "Not only are you intelligent, funny, and quick, but you are also very observant. Isshin are you sure she's one of your kids? You didn't birth my child when I wasn't looking did you Yoruichi-san?"

"Pfft, like you would ever find me in the position to do that you letch." She spit out.

"I'm hungry." Karin said as her stomach growled again. "So before we start story time, can I eat?"

Everyone agreed. Tessai brought in bowl after bowl of delicious ramen and coffee. Karin didn't argue with the food selection. She was too hungry to. Everyone ate and after Tessai removed the dishes and refilled the coffee, Ichigo started to relay his story. Karin sat back and nursed her coffee. She listened intently, throwing out questions here and there. Urahara and Yoruichi chimed in to answer a few of her inquiries, but for the most part she understood the gist of things. Toushirou sat back and listened to his story from Ichigo's point of view. Isshin was also listening to his sons tale, nodding every so often. After a couple of hours. Ichigo set his cup down.

"So anything else you want to know?" He said looking at his sister.

Karin looked down at her coffee. "So let me get this straight." she paused to gather all the information she just absorbed and organize it in her head. "Rukia came to town to do some hollow killing. She wound up injured and gave you her powers, which was a big Soul Society no-no. Then her brother and Renji came to pick her up and have her executed. Her brother…Byakuya was it?...stripped you of said powers and left you to die. Urahara here killed you and threw you in a pit to get them back, then you went to this Soul Society to get her back. Am I doing ok so far?"

The room nodded. "Ok, so then you were launched from a canon, beat up a bunch of people, almost died like four times, before finally rescuing her. Only to realize that it was all a plot devised by this Aizen guy and his two cronies to get a shiny wishing stone out of Rukia's chest. Which was put there by Urahara." She glanced over to the shopkeeper, who just shrugged his shoulders looking guilty. "Then they take the stone to a place called Hueco Mundo, where said Aizen guy breeds a bunch of super powerful hollows with the intent of killing one hundred thousand people and using their souls to conquer the known worlds." She inhaled before continuing. "A big war breaks out. Where this Aizen guy is taken down, but not killed, and you lost your powers to do it."

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Ichigo said.

"So you're a hero, and for some reason you didn't want to me to know this? I really can't understand your train of thought Ichi-nii. Why? Did you really think I would be stupid enough to get myself involved in a war. I was eleven years old." She sighed. "Look I understand you didn't want me involved for my safety, but did it ever occur to you that maybe, if I had been informed, I may have been able to prepare for me and Yuzu's safety, or at least know when to get the hell out of dodge. That's like never telling me about the dangers of a mountain in the winter time and ignoring the fact that the mountain exists. Especially when I can see the fucking thing." Karin was almost yelling now. Before anyone could interrupt her, she continued. "Look, I'm sorry for being angry after the fact, but you called me a liar for four years. That really hurt Ichi-nii. Then this whole thing with the Fullbringers and the guy who messed with our memories." Karin was shaking her head. "I'm sorry for swearing Otou-san, but I need a minute to sort this all out before I blow up." Karin got up and walked out of the room.

Kisuke snapped his fan shut. "Well that went better than I expected." Ichigo shot a glare at the shopkeeper before looking down at his feet again.

"I really messed up didn't I?" Ichigo admitted

"It wasn't just you Ichigo, I could have told her too." Isshin admitted. "Go after her Ichigo, apologize and bring her back. I don't have much time before I have to leave." Ichigo nodded and left. Isshin continued. "Now the question remains, what to do next. She has too much spiritual power to just let her live her life normally without doing something."

"I have an idea, but it will take me a few days to make all of the preparations, and before you decide I'm trying to kill off another of your children Isshin, hear me out." Urahara interjected. "I am pretty sure after last night that Karin is in contact with her zanpakuto. If that is the case, we could just cut her chain and walk her through the senkaimon. When she reaches the Soul Society, she should automatically transform into a shinigami without the hollowfication process, leaving her body comatose in the living world. That being the case she would be able to attend the academy if she so wishes. If she doesn't want to attend the academy, she can at least get enough training to control her reiatsu and return to the living world. There are other options, but I would need to research them before even considering it." Kisuke looked over to Isshin. "Take a bit to think it over Isshin-san, and before you just decide for her, I would ask her what she thinks. Lest you repeat the same mistake twice. By the way Kurosaki-san, did you know that your daughter has a limiter?"

Isshin looked up in shock. "What are you talking about Kisuke?"

"I will take that as a 'no'. She has a limiter on her reiatsu, from the third division none the less. She seems to have had it for twelve or so years along with a memory block. Any idea why that may be?"

Isshin's eyes were moving back and forth trying to put the pieces together. "No, I don't." He said finally. "Excuse me, I need to find my children before I leave." The ex-captain left in a hurry.

After he was gone, Kisuke looked over at Yoruichi. "I believe that man just lied to me." The shopkeeper took a sip of his coffee and snapped his fan open to ponder some more.


	10. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. T_T

A/N I want to thank everyone who took the time to review my story. You have all made me very happy. This is the first thing I've ever written and to see the positive reviews has made me want to continue writing this story and possibly more after I'm done. So Thank you : Ziya Hitsugaya, Hanane EL Mokkadem, Genralmayhem02, Emzy2k11, SpunkyFun, Mr. Guest, and BossRonald. Also to Black Rose, to whom I must apologize I don't think I can update 8 chap's all at once, but I will tell you that at some point in time Karin will be wearing her wonderful gift :D

Now back to the previously scheduled story.

10. Misunderstandings

Karin had left Urahara's with some answers, but also more questions. She was walking along the streets of Karakura Town, her mind deep in thought. Her brother had gone to hell and back for his friends and family. She was proud of him.

She let her feet take her were they wanted to go. She found herself walking down main street. The small shops that lined the boulevard were packed with people getting ready for the obon festival that starts tomorrow night. The streets were lined with red paper lanterns, and there were posters on every street corner that were advertising shrines and firework displays for the holiday. 'Ichigo disappeared the for the first time five years ago almost to the day.' she recalled. 'It was the night of the fireworks. The whole gang went down the river to watch. Only Otou-san knew what Ichigo was doing that night. Man I feel so hopeless, not being able to help after all the shit he's been through.' she sighed. She now noticed that people were staring at her. 'what the hell?' Then she looked down and noticed she was still wearing a yukata and a pair of Ururu's slippers . "Shit!" she exclaimed and made a mad dash for the clinic to go change.

She made it home in record time. Before going up to her room to change, she grabbed the phone and started dialing one of her friends.

"Moshi moshi." a male voice said on the other end of the line.

"Yo Ryohei!"

"Hey Karin, what's up?" Her blond haired soccer buddy sounded absolutely ecstatic that she was calling.

"Too much, can you do me a favor?" Karin sounding winded from her run home.

"Sure, what's wrong?" He inquired.

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to vent. Call the gang and let's hit the field in thirty minutes."

"Sure, anything for you Karin." He purred, trying to make his voice sound sexy.

"Get your damn mind outta the gutter you pervert." She said trying to sound offended, but she knew he was only joking.

"He he, alright. See ya in a few." He said and hung up.

She liked bossing them around. She had always been their leader when it came to soccer. They showed her more respect than the captain and coach of the school teams. It was positively funny in her eyes. One day she was leaving Kendo practice and she noticed that the soccer team was still out on the field. She went over to see what was going on. Ryohei and Heita was arguing with the coach about play tactics. It went on for quite awhile, but those two idiots wouldn't give in, and neither would the coach. Finally Karin got annoyed with the whole thing, because for all intents and purposes the coach was right in that situation, so she stomped over to the field still in her kendo uniform. She bonked both Ryohei and Heita on the head with her wooden boken. "Listen up you two brats, what the coach said was right now give it up and just do what he says, and for arguing give me five laps around the field. Go!" she screamed and with a stiff jump they jogged to the outer track and started running. The remainder of the team along with the coach and their captain was staring at her in shock, with the exception of Kei and Kazuya who were laughing and pointing at their two friends running around the field. Karin just smiled and walked away. It was her own personal revenge for not letting her on the boys soccer team, especially when there wasn't a girls team. She had the biggest grin on her face for at least two weeks after it happened.

After hanging up the phone Karin jogged up the steps and went in to her room. She saw Yuzu sitting on her bed staring at a beautiful teal sleeping yukata in her hands. It was almost sheer with pink and blue cherry blossoms along the bottom. Yuzu's mouth was open in awe.

"Karin, when did you start shopping for sexy lingerie?" Yuzu smiled deviously at her sister.

Karin blushed eight different shades of pink to red. "Oh my god, no I didn't buy that Yuzu. It was a gift." Karin said while trying to snatch it away from her sister. "Toushirou brought it with him from…." Shit she knew she said too much. Her sister's face went from shock to glowing happy smiles.

"I knew you were dating Toushirou, but damn I didn't think it had gone that far. I'm so proud of my Nee-san." Yuzu was singing and playing keep away. The door to the room swung all the way open just as Karin was making another leap at the robe.

"KARIN. What did Toushirou buy you?" and then he saw it. Ichigo was staring straight at the obviously promiscuous piece of cloth. Yuzu froze as the door opened just long enough for Karin to grab it out of her hands and tried to shove it back into the bright pink bag.

"That's it. It's official, I am going to kill his ass." Ichigo growled.

Karin panicked, "NO, NO, NO it's not what you think!" she snapped while lunging for Ichigo before he could leave. "Matsumoto bought it for me as a joke and made Toushirou deliver it. He doesn't know what it is. So relax you two. Damn." She inhaled and tried to level her breathing. She looked up at Ichigo with puppy dog eyes, begging him to believe her.

He couldn't take it anymore, he gave in. "Fine. Look Karin I came here to apologize for not telling you anything. I realize how hard it was on you and….I promise I won't keep anything from you anymore alright?"

Karin nodded her head and gave her brother a hug. Then he stiffened. Karin turned around to see what made her brother go all board like. Yuzu was holding up the matching teal lace bra and panties, and her eyes were the size of saucers. Karin spun around to tell her brother to wait, but he was already gone. She heard him screaming from a block away. "HE'S A DEAD MAN!"

Yuzu chimed in with, "what I really want to know is, if he hasn't seen you in three years, how does he know your size?"

With her face as red as an apple she ran downstairs to call Urahara's to warn them. _ring… ring… ring…_

"Urahara's Shoten, how may we -"

"This is Karin get me Urahara-san, now! It's an emergency!"

After a quick pause. "This is Urahara, how may I help you Karin-san?"

"Quick, hide Toushirou! Matsumoto bought me a bunch of sexy lingerie and because Toushirou delivered it to me, my brother thinks it was from him, and he is on his way to kill him." Karin was hysterical and all she heard on the other end was laughter.

"Alright Karin-san but you owe me for this!" Kisuke giggled.

"Sure. Fine whatever, just hurry you lazy shopkeeper!" She said and hung up the phone.

Hopefully Urahara could keep Ichigo at bay long enough for her to finish a couple quick games of soccer with her friends before she returned to Shoten later. Karin went back upstairs to her room, only to hear Yuzu on the phone with her girlfriends from school, bragging about how her sister has a really hot boyfriend. 'If only I was dating Toushirou, but I'm pretty sure he only thinks of us as friends.' she thought. Trying to ignore her younger sister gossiping, she changed into a pair of black spandex shorts and a black and green t-shirt. A pair of white socks and her black and green cleats finished the ensemble. She grabbed her favorite ball and headed out to the field. Her father was coming in the front door right as she was about to walk out.

"Hey Karin-chan, did you talk to Ichigo?"

"Yes, he apologized. I'm still a bit angry , but I'm gonna take it out on the guys over a game of soccer." She said still a little winded from her siblings earlier antics.

"Give me a couple minutes of your time before you leave dear." Isshin directed her over to the dining room table. She sat down and looked over at her father. "I am also sorry that I didn't tell you anything. My story is a bit more complicated than your brothers, but I will give the quick and dirty. I used to be the captain of division ten, before Hitsugaya-san took it over. About 30 years ago, there was a really nasty hollow that was set loose in the fifty-ninth section of the rukongi, part of the outer districts of the Soul Society. My squad was sent to eliminate the threat. Most of the squad was taken out quickly, so I used a desperate but costly maneuver to finally destroy it, losing my spiritual power was the consequence. It was the same thing that caused your brother to lose his powers. It took me almost twenty five years to get them back. I wasn't allowed to continue being a captain without my powers, so I took voluntary exile to the living world. I met your mom shortly after I arrived and the rest is history." He finished looking over at his daughter.

Karin stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of her father. "For a guy who is six hundred sixty-five years old, you're a pretty cool dad sometimes."She gave her father a hug, and he hugged her back. "But," She backed off and gave him elbow jab to the nose. "If you ever try to hide something from me again, I will kick your ass no matter how old you are. Got that goat chin." She said glaring at her father who was now bent back over the chair holding his bleeding nose. He smiled. "Now go find Ichigo, he went off to try and kill Toushirou for a misunderstanding that only Matsumoto could cause." She demanded and walked out.

Karin made it out to the field just before noon. Her friends were all there waiting for her. 'Man they sure have changed a lot.' she thought and sat down at the edge of the field to attach the spikes to her cleats. Ryohei was almost 5'7" and his tacky two-tone hair was now completely dyed blonde. He styles it in a spiky fashion similar to Toushirou's. Kazuya ditched the glasses for contacts and grew his hair out long enough that he could put it up in pony tail. He was as tall as Ryohei, and fancied himself the playboy of the group. Heita was still a short 5'4" and he changed the least out of the four still wearing his hear short. The biggest change came from Kei. He was around 5'11" now and slicked his hair back to look like Ichigo's friend Sado. He was the ace of the soccer team and the vice-captain as well. These were her friends and she would do anything to keep them safe. In return they were utterly devoted to her, so much so that Kazuya had lost a girlfriend or two, ditching them in favor of a game with her. Now she was going to beat some fear into them on the field while venting her remaining frustrations. They approached her right as she finished tightening her cleats.

"Heya Karin, you want us to call someone else from the team so we can play 3v3?" Kei asked.

"Hmm, maybe we should, 3v2 wouldn't be as fun." She thought.

"Hiro would probably be available and he's not bad either." Heita said.

"That won't be necessary." A voice said from behind Karin. She whipped around to see Toushirou standing behind her. "You five versus me should be just fine." He said with a arrogant grin. Then all hell broke loose. Her four friends were standing around spouting 'long time no sees', and the like. After the guys caught up with each other and they split of into two teams for a game of 3v3 (obviously Karin and Toushirou were on different teams), Karin came up next to Toushirou and whispered in his ear.

"Hey I thought Urahara was hiding you from Ichigo." She looked at him confused.

He was equally confused. "What do you mean?"

"My brother was on his way to kill your ass because of Matsumoto's little gift. Didn't Urahara tell you?"

"No all he said was to find you and make sure you didn't get into any trouble. Why, what did Matsumoto give you that would send Ichigo after me?" He asked quizzically.

Ryohei looked over to see Karin whispering in Toushirou's ear. When Toushirou turned a strange shade of blue then blushed, Ryohei got a bit flustered.

"I'm gonna kill that woman!" Toushiro yelled, and now Karin was blushing.

Ryohei didn't like where this was going at all. He hadn't seen Toushirou in five years now he was trying to get his girl. Well she technically wasn't his girl yet, but after today, he may have to speed up the pace, and tell Karin how he feels. Damn that Toushirou, taking all the glory again. He was gonna teach that white haired kid a lesson. Let the games begin.

_Urahara's Shoten 12:30pm_

Ichigo came stomping into the back room of the store, where Urahara and Yoruichi were sitting having tea. Kisuke had his fan out covering his face, and Yoruichi was trying her hardest not to grin.

"Where is the little white haired pipsqueak. I'm gonna ring his neck for messing with my sister." Ichigo growled.

"What has the young captain done to deserve your wrath my dear Kurosaki-san. I can hardly believe that he would harm your sister in any way." the shopkeeper mused.

"He…well….he gave her a very inappropriate…gift, and it's not something she should have for at least ten more years." He spit out.

Yoruichi wanted to get in on the fun as well and said. "I don't think that Hitsugaya-taicho would give your sister something that she couldn't deal with appropriately. I mean really just shy of a bottle of sake and a box of condoms, there isn't -" and there he went. Ichigo went blue, then green, and red, then he fainted.

"That wasn't very nice of you Yoruichi-san, now what am I gonna do." Kisuke looked at the substitute shinigami in horror. "This kid is too innocent. I will be amazed if Rukia can get him past second base." Shaking his head Kisuke looked up to see Isshin in the doorway.

Isshin looking at his son in disgust. "What did I ever do to deserve a prude for a son."

"You've done enough things that warrant karmic payback Isshin-san. Shall we get you through the senkaimon, they have been waiting long enough I believe." Urahara chuckled at the ex-captain and motioned him towards the basement.

_Soul Society 12:40pm_

Isshin stepped out into the light, and after being home for the first time in almost thirty years, he took a deep breath. He looked over to see the smiles and glares from his welcoming crew.

"You're late." Byakuya said flatly.

"Fashionably as always." Kyoraku smirked.

"Still wearing that ugly pink rag I see."Isshin smirked back.

Unohana smiled "Let's hurry shall we. The Sou-taicho was none too happy with your….report. Kurosaki-san."

"Damn, when is that old fart ever gonna get a sense of humor." Isshin grumbled. "Guess it's time to face the music. By the way, I heard my son kicked your ass Kuchiki -san."

"Shire! Senbonzakura!"

_Cherry Blossom Temple 1:10pm_

Ichimaru Gin was laying down on a futon, while Ryuken was fidgeting with a one of the metal plates in his shoulder.

"Make a fist." Ryuken demanding from his patient. "Alright it look good. That should be the last treatment. As long as it doesn't take too much damage it should function perfectly." Reaffixing the plate, the Quincy turned to Gin. "How long do you think we have?"

The ex-captain of third division closed his eyes. "Less than six months. Karin won't be able to hold out for much longer, and the Soul Society will not be ready to handle her. At least not in a traditional manner. They will have to treat her like Zaraki-san until she can learn to control it on her own. Even then she may be stuck having to wear a similar device has that brute."

Ryuken nodded in agreement. "I have been looking over the history scrolls of this temple. The miko of this shrine have been held responsible for keeping wards up and strong, but with the family line all but extinct and Karin being our last hope, I'm not sure if we can make it in time. She will need the proper training, and I doubt what remains of the scrolls is enough for her to manage."

"We will do what we must Quincy. You are well aware that the item that's sealed here can never fall into the wrong hands. I've spent the last hundred and fifty years making sure Aizen never got wind of its presence, and I will spend the rest of my life making sure no one else does either." Gin's eyes were open with fierce determination. He would never again walk the worlds with the smug grin he used as mask for all that time. His betrayal of the Gotei Thirteen and his betrayal of Aizen, they were all a part of this grave mission he was given the day he graduated from the academy. Now to complete his mission he will need to betray the man that gave it to him. This time he will do it without a smile and with his eyes wide open to show his resentment for ever being given this task.

"Kurosaki Isshin. You will bear witness to the devil you made of me."


End file.
